


Virtual Insanity

by CaronteTheWatcher



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, NieR: Automata (Video Game), Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Cultural Differences, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Have No Mount and I Must Scream, M/M, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaronteTheWatcher/pseuds/CaronteTheWatcher
Summary: A/U: Los pocos humanos que sobrevivieron a él Síndrome de la Coloración Blanca, ahora viven en secreto con guardianes asignados por YoRHa protegidos contra las máquinas y androides infectados por los ojos rojos.Vea la relación de 2B y su protegido en un mundo cada vez más hostil.(DESCONTINUADO: ESPERE REESCRITURA)





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> No poseo nada más aparte de mis OC, lo demás le pertenece a Yoko Taro y PlatinumGames.

"Isaac por favor." Dijo lo que a primera vista cualquiera pensaría es una mujer bajita de pelo blanco con un pelo corto hasta la barbilla. Su vestido negro tenía demasiadas aberturas en el pecho y los costados de sus piernas para ser visto como un uniforme. Esta mujer era de ello una androide encargada, como muchas otras, de proteger a uno de los miembros sobreviviente de la raza que los creó: Los humanos.

"No" fue la respuesta rápida y simple que le dio un joven sentado frente a una estufa cacera. Este humano en particular tenia el pelo rubio, ojos esmeralda y piel blanca que según los estándares se consideraba pálido. Usaba una chaqueta de lana negra pantalones a juego y botas caqui de corte militar.

La característica más singular eran sus ojeras que delataban su insomnio crónico.

"Cómo unidad encargada de su bienestar exijo saber los componentes de esa comida que se propone deglutir." Dijo ella con un tono que ya había llegado a conocer perfectamente; Mecánico y controlado, no por naturaleza sino adaptado a su personalidad.

"Es carne con chile, el mismo nombre lo dice."

"......."

"¿Quieres probar?" Pregunto el mientras tiraba la carne en el asador.

"No tengo sentido del gusto." Explicó ella mientras caminaba hacia el asador y miraba con algo de desagrado la carne.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo el irritado al ver la expresión en su cara.

"La cantidad de grasa es demasiado alta, los condimentos dañaran su flora intestinal." Respondió ella con el tono monótono de siempre.

"Si bueno... Ya lo puse a cocinar así que no hay nada que hacer." Dijo el sabiendo que ella no tomaría acciones físicas contra él para desprovéerlo de su alimento.

"Traeré alimento desde el Búnker." Dijo ella como si eso fuera un caso cerrado.

Esto inmediatamente puso al humano frente a ella al borde. Datos guárdandose para análisis posterior.

"Eh.... No...no te molestes... Trataré de poner más vegetales a la dieta."

"Eso harás." En otros tal vez dicha respuesta sonaría dominante pero él sabía que era su forma de ser.

"Se buena y vigila los monitores." Dijo el antes de lanzar un líquido rojo en la carne para sazonarlo aún más.

"Bien." Dijo ella antes de caminar a la "sala" dentro de el hogar donde el humano se alojaba.

Originalmente era una mansión antigua la cual había estado bien equipada, su Pod le había informado que los muebles y edificios se conservaron gracias a él "MASO" que se impregnó en las paredes y tela dándoles la longevidad necesaria para sobrevivir hasta este entonces.

En a sala se podía encontrar la estación de vigilancia conformada por varios monitores y defensas automáticas que vigilaban el lugar.

Vigilando que no fueran atacados por las formas de vida mecánicas o... "Ellos", la unidad 2B miró a través de los monitores en busca de el enemigo.

....nada. ninguno de ellos.

Extrañamente esto solo la preocupo más; Si los enemigos no estaba aquí ¿Donde estaban? ¿Buscando debilidades?

"Pasa algo?" Pregunto el humano desde al "cocina" logrando no quemarla está vez.

"No" Respondió ella antes de activar las torretas. Vio como el humano posó un par de platos en la mesa y deslizó uno frente a ella.

"Ten. Se que te ayuda a cargar combustible." Dijo él ignorando como funciona sus sistema sintético de digestión.

Mirando al plato frente a ella recordó el día en que lo conoció.

* * *

**Hace dos semanas...**

El Búnker de YoRHa solo podía describirse como un lugar monocromático y sin vida natural. No había arte o música, solo una eficiencia letal.

Su cuarto al igual que otros solo consistía en una cama para uno, una terminal y una zona de mantenimiento para su cuerpo.

Como todos en YoRHa.

En el momento en que estaba apunto de usar su terminal de comunicación un mensaje cobro vida en la pantalla:

_"Unidad 2 del modelo de Batalla presentarse en la oficina de la Comandante White de inmediato."_

En el momento en que leyó la última palabra, salió de su habitación de manera ordenada mientras su Pod aún la seguía.

La mayor ventaja del Búnker era que todos sabían donde estaba todo por lo que no era difícil encontrar el sitio de donde la llamadán.

Frente a las puertas de la oficina de White ella espero a que le asignarán el derecho de entrar.

"Entra" oyó la voz autoritaria de su Comandante.

Ella entró sin decir palabra alguna antes de cuadrarse frente a su superior.

"Comandante." Dijo ella mientras esperaba sus órdenes.

"2B." Dijo la mujer de pelo blanco que hacía juego con su atuendo: "O debería decir 2E."

Ese nombre rápidamente la puso en el borde recordándole su verdadera identidad: Unidad de Ejecución número 2.

Su verdadero propósito era ejecutar a la unidades que han descubierto algo que no debían o son encontrados culpables de desertar. No es como si ella podía levantar su espada contra ella de todas formas.

Esta androide era nada más y nada menos que la comandante suprema de todo el cuerpo YoRHa y por ende mano derecha del Consejo de Humanidad a la hora de decidir que es lo más seguro para ellos.

Notando la tensión en sus facciones, la comandante decidió cortar el tema de inmediato:

"¿Qué tanto es tu lealtad hacia los humanos?" Pregunto la androide de blanco.

"¿Señora?"

"Me refiero a que estás dispuesta a hacer por la humanidad." Desgloso ella mirando a 2B de arriba a abajo.

"Lo que sea necesario" respondió ella ganándose una mirada evaluadora, antes de que la comandante asintiera.

"Lo sé, es por eso que te asignaron a esta misión." Dijo la androide mayor antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacía ella.

Al estar frente a frente White comenzó a explicar: "Como lo sabes los humanos sobrevivieron en la tierra al encerrarse en Bóvedas críogenicas. Esto permitió que sobrevivierán sin infectarse ahora ¿Sabes cuántos de ellos lo lograron en total?"

"No" respondió ella de manera tranquila: "Esa información es clasificada, solo se sabe que la mayoría se encuentra en la luna."

"1000" dijo White enígmaticamente lo que dejó a 2B sorprendida."

"¿1000?" Repitió la androide de batalla con incredulidad. Ese número era mucho menor al que siempre imagino.

"En efecto. Y 12 de ellos viven en la tierra."

Esa última parte realmente la saco de sí. Si ella hubiese sido otro modelo abría mostrado confusión, incredulidad y hasta miedo en su rostro y voz pero al estar diseñada como la unidad 2° de batalla su tono se mantuvo igual de inexpresivo: "Veo."

"Asi que necesitamos que sean protegidos por cualquier medio." Continuo White con su conferencia.

"Necesitan unidades encargadas para ello." Razonó 2B al darse cuenta de porque la llamaron aquí.

"En efecto y tú eres nuestra mejor opción en este momento."

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta Señora?" Cuestionó la unidad de batalla.

"¿Cual sería?". Ciertamente era la primera vez que White la veía hacer una pregunta hacer de su misión en vez de aceptarla nada más.

"¿Por qué hay humanos en la tierra en vez de estar seguros en la instalación lunar?" Esa sería la pregunta que más la desconcertaba, no entendía como el concejo de la humanidad permitirá que los suyos se expusieran tanto.

"Esa es una pregunta que de la que no poseo respuesta; Más se que es importante y no pueden dejarse sin protección."

Esta era aparentemente la única explicación que conseguiría acerca del tema por lo decio no empujar más.

"¿Cuando debería ir a dicha misión?"

"De inmediato." Dicho esto el destino de 2B estaba decidido.

* * *

Volando en una unidad Nier, 2B solo podía preguntarse cómo sería la convivencia con un organismo biológico y todo aquello que conlleva.

Alimentación, higiene, vivienda, salud.

Estos era los 4 pilares de los que todo los órganos vivos necesitaban. Una vez dominados estos temas, estaba segura que su relación con el humano sería óptima. Todo aspecto había sido cubierto.

Cuando su GPS le indico que había llegado al lugar asignado: Era una mansión de dos plantas de color canela y una reja que hace tiempo había caído, poseía varias torretas las cuales era de alto calibre suficientemente fuerte para matar un Goliat.

Noto como tenía una extraña antena de transmisión saliendo de techo posiblemente para operar con frecuencia satelital.

La mansión estaba cerca de lo que sería un campamento de la resistencia.

Aterrizando su unidad de vuelo, salió de ella para poder acercarse hasta que notó que la puerta se encontraba sin ninguna protección aparentemente lo que realmente la sorprendió considerando la importancia de este sitio.

Antes de que su mano tocará la puerta está se habría revelando al humano con el que trabajaría por un tiempo indefinido:

"¿Issac A?" Pregunto ella ganándose un suspiro de parte de él.

"Adívinare. Mi nueva niñera." Respondió el con un a pregunta.

En ese momento ella no supo que pensar.

* * *

Saliendo de su memoria de datos y volviendo al presente, noto como el humano comía alegremente su desastre culinario.

Ella no entendia como algo como carne preparada de cierto modo lo hacía feliz, al igual que el viento en la cara y el café de la mañana.

Aún nesecítaba aprender mucho acerca de los humanos. Necesitaría ayuda.

Cuando el humano fue a dormir ella conecto a su Pod a la red y le dijo:

"Contacta a 9S."

Ella necesitaba aprender rápido y necesitaba al mejor maestro acerca del tema.


	2. Nueva información.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que 2B se entera que hay información que desconocía acerca de los humanos.

"Y eso cubre gran parte de la información que necesitarás." Dijo la voz siempre amistosa de 9S.

¿Solo parte?

"En fin me voy." Dijo el androide juvenil antes de cortar la transmisión.

Esto dejo a 2B muy confundida. Realmente necesita todo esto? El archivo literalmente mente pesaba varios terabytes así que era más grande que los paquetes que estaba acostumbrada a almacenar.

"Debo hacerlo." Dijo ella con cierto respeto: "Gloria a la humanidad."

Con eso ella descargó la información completa; Automáticamente su mente llegó a la representación virtual de su mente donde ella estaba en una habitación infinita rodeada de pilares negros de cristal.

Al principio todo parecía ir de maravilla hasta que descubrió algo; Un tema curioso que parecía abarcar más espacio que los demás.

"Modismos humanos y como reconocerlos."

Algo le dijo que sería un tema útil por lo que debió tocar tal pilar e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

La información dentro era extensa hasta el punto en que necesitaría borrar viejas entradas que tenían respaldo en el Búnker.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que eso apenas sería suficiente que descubrió debería usar varios trucos para lograr encajarlo dentro de ella.

"Es demasiado grande." Dijo ella inconciente de que en ese momento su voz, al igual que el resto de sus sentidos, se habían desconfigurado.

* * *

Caminando por uno de los pasillos de su mansión. Issac, escuchó un extraño sonido saliendo de uno de sus cuartos.

En el momento en que se decidió acercarse para oír a través de la puerta, algo le dijo que se arrepentiría.

"Es demasiado grande..." Oyó la voz de 2B.

Espera que?

"Ya no... Hay espacio." Dijo ella entre respiraciones cortas.

Okey este es un tiempo privado y no debería interrumpir. Justo cuando estaba apunto de irse el suelo rechinó bajo él.

Ahhh mierda...

"¿Isaac? Eres tú?" Pregunto ella con su tono de voz monótono.

Sabía que esconderse era inútil cuando ella literalmente podía rastrearlo a kilómetros de distancia así que respondió: "Si- Si, no me hagas caso, solo iba al garaje... Tu- tú sigue con lo que hacías.. sea lo que sea."

No debía ser un genio para saber que sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

'Dios, esto será incómodo.' pensó el mientras caminaba hacia el mencionado garaje.

Sip, incómodo.

* * *

Una vez que la descarga de datos terminó, 2B miró alrededor de el lugar tratando de buscar a su protegido; Al ser un mansión, los lugares para esconderse eran variados y alejados entre sí por lo que debía buscar en todos los lugares posibles.

De ahí que usase su velocidad para correr en todo el lugar buscando de habitación en habitación.

"Debo insistir en use un chip de rastreó." No es como si realmente pudiese rastrearlo a kilómetros de distancia o algo así.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que lo encontrase en el lugar que el llamaba "Garaje" trabajando en reparar una máquina que según sus datos reproducía música.

Ella descubrió que las expresiones de arte eran muy importante para los humanos, aún cuando no todos la disfrutaban o entendían.

Al acercarse a él, 2B noto como parecía concentrarse en el mecanismo frente a él perdiéndose en su mente. Esta era una de las razones por la cual necesitaba ser protegido; Si un enemigo se infiltrada en la recidencia el estaría indefenso.

'Es solo natural que no pueda defenderse a sí mismo.' pensó ella mirándolo de cerca. Sus músculos usualmente tensos parecían relajarse cuando estaba arreglando algún objeto arcaico, por lo que era imperativo que ella vigilase, para que siempre pueda disfrutar de su tiempo de paz antes de que el volviese a su trabajo.

"Necesito repuestos." Exclamó el aparentemente siendo consciente de que ella está ahí.

"Claro, iré al puesto de la resistencia lo más..-"

"Iremos" respondió el dándose la vuelta antes de caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación: "Las piezas que necesito son muy importantes y además... Hay algo que debo conseguir personalmente."

Esa última parte puso en alerta a la chica sintética la cual miraba a su humano- el humano con algo de curiosidad usando su expresión ya conocida de apatía.

"¿Una pieza importante? ¿Qué sería Issac?"

"¿Uhh? ¿Porque la curiosidad de repente?" Pregunto Isaac mirándola detenidamente: "Usualmente solo aceptas las misiones sin preguntar"

Esa era una observación que la unidad 60 le había hecho antes. Debe tenerla en cuenta.

"En este caso es diferente; usted es una carga demasiado valiosa para que salga por algo arcaico." Realmente esta clase de menesteres debía ser dejada a los PODS.

"Oh, si supongo que lo soy." Respondió el con un tono diferente al que tenía hace unos momentos.

Los sensores de 2B le alertaron de un cambio en la fisiología de Isaac: Su pulso bajo y ahora se veía desanimado, posible efecto de alguna enfermedad.

"Isaac, debería ir a un médico con conocimiento para el cuidado de seres orgánicos." El cual sería otro humano.

"No estoy enfermo... Solo, solo necesito las partes que te digo. Y no, necesito ir personalmente." El tono casi distante y frío realmente la conmocionó. En su observaciones, su conducta era inclusiva y.. amable por falta de un término mejor.

"Entendido." Dijo ella caminando hacia la zona de vehículos motorizados. No sabía por qué la sensación de desagrado era tan palpable dentro de ella.

* * *

El viaje hasta el campamento de la resistencia era bastante fácil usando un vehículo. El medio de transporte usado por ellos fue nada más y nada menos que una unidad "Rhino" recién adquirida.

Dicho vehículo era similar a una camioneta blindada gris solo que más grande y voluminoso, lo suficientemente como para sobrevivir una andanada de explosiones.

Fue durante este viaje que 2B noto la diferencia más obvia en el cambio de comportamiento en Issac; El siempre "tararea" una canción de su agrado mientras se dirigen a un lugar por medio de este vehículo pero esta vez, el estaba completamente callado.

"Isaac ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto ella. Ciertamente debía hacer los análisis médicos.

"Si." Respondió el demasiado rápido.

Aunque no fue grosero ni nada, algo en su voz causó una sensación de undimieto en ella. No sabía que era eso así que decidió que debía contactar a 6O luego.

Mientras acelero para llegar lo más rápido al campamento.

* * *

El campamento siempre fue una visión interesante para Isaac; Ver a todos estos androides actuando como un grupo de humanos sin necesidad de esconderse era bastante relajante.

Mirando alrededor noto como alguno de ellos vendían su mercancía, otros compraban y otros simplemente charlaban entre sí.

Se sentía bien poder salir de su pequeña "prisión" de vez en cuando; el viento en su cara la capacidad de caminar libremente... La sensación de... Normalidad.

Actualmente vestía un traje negro puro de cuerpo completo el cual estaba debajo de un par de pantalones azules y una chaqueta Letterman roja con manga verdes. Era raro que los zapatos de hecho fueran parte del traje per por lo demás estaba bien.

"Este sitio es seguro." Oyó decir a 2B, la cual había convocado una de sus espadas en una muestra de fuerza. Esto era muy común entre los locales; Al ser un sitio donde los androides concurren, muchas máquinas han tratado de atacar sin éxito hasta el momento, por lo que, el uso de exhibiciones de fuerza es casi necesario.

"Lo sé." Respondió sin muchas ganas de hablar. No entendía porque realmente; El estaba consciente que su relación era laboral y que YoRHa prohibida todo tipo de relación sentimental así que no había una verdadera razón para considerarse algo más que "protector y protegido."

"He hecho algo mal." Pregunto ella mirándolo a través de su extraño visor.

"No." Respondió: "Solo no me siento muy hablador hoy."

"Análisis." Dijo la caja parlante conocida como Pod 042: "El humano no se siente en condiciones para ser comunicativo, esta es una información relevante."

Dicho esto ambos caminaron a una carpa enorme que servía como zona central del mercado y donde podían encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

"¿Qué crees que hagan aquí.?"

"Espero que no haya máquinas cerca."

"Los YoRHa se cree mucho solo por qué pueden codearse con los humanos."

Esto solo lo hizo sentirse enojado, los YoRHa arriesgan sus vidas día a día para un futuro mejor y son vistos con miedo por parte de aquellos que protegen.

"2B..." Estoy bien respondió ella mirándolo con esa expresión estoica que usaba siempre: "es normal que los civiles se pongan nerviosos por la presencia militar."

Pero eso no lo hacía correcto.

Caminando algo rapido llegaron a él vendedor que había estado vendíendole las piezas de repuesto para su rockola. ¿Cómo las consiguió? era un misterio. Así que decidió dejarla de esta forma y seguir con su compra hasta que una androide se les acercó.

"Unidad de batalla número 2 ¿Cierto?"

Ambos se dieron la vuelta mientras 2B tomaba posición de ataque y la miraba con algo de sospecha causando que la androide levantará sus manos en señal de rendición y se explicará: "Anémona me envió, dice que es una petición para ti."

"Veo." Dijo ella antes de ponerse a la par de él como escolta.

"Sola." Exclamó la androide ganándose una mirada sería de 2B.

"Negativo." Su voz podía congelar el océano: "Su seguridad es prioridad."

Fue ahí cuando el decidió intervenir: "Cálmate, solo compro la pieza y estaré en el Rhino."

Esto no parecía funcionar ya que ella se veía con ganas de discutir. Abrió la boca para decir algo ante de que Issac sujetará su barbilla para hacer que lo mire y dijo: "Lo prometo, no me meteré en problemas."

Isaac admite que no era la persona más sutil o que lograste entender por completo los alcances que sus acciones causan por lo tal no sabía que muchos reunidos ahí estaban conmocionados por sus acciones.

Días después se seguiría contando cómo una unidad YoRHa era muy unida a un androide civil misterioso y era sobreprotector con él.

**Nier**

Esperando en el Rhino, Issac se da cuenta de que tal vez ha sido muy duro con 2B, aunque es triste que ella no puede verlo como un amigo, no significa que ella deba estar sola. Sabía que como YoRHa era ostratizada por los civiles y que junto a los demás debían tolerarlo.

"Hhhm. Y aún así esperan que haga encomiendas para ellos." Dijo el notando que ella se había tardado. El sol se había puesto y era la única que podía activar el vehículo. Ella pudo decir no, pero esto solo comenzaría a extender mala fama a YoRHa en todas las bases de la resistencia.

"¿Me preguntó que estará haciendo?" Realmente ya se había tardado.

Fue ahí que bajo la escasa luz de las lámparas oxidadas, pudo ver la silueta de la androide caminado lentamente hacia el. Saliendo de el vehículo, se paró a a par de la puerta y pregunto: "Ya has terminado?"

"Varias veces." Le respondió la androide: "Pero para ti puedo entrar en calor de nuevo."

¿Espera que? ¿2B hizo un chiste sucio?"

"Tú solo dime y me encargare de te sobrecárgues sensorialmente."

Ok ¿Qué diablos? Esa era la voz de 2B ¿Pero porque hablaba como prostituta?

Fue ahí cuando se puso bajo la luz artificial que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ella era y no era 2B (sin juegos de palabras)

Era su compañera o por lo menos tenía la misma voz y el mismo rostro. Su vestimenta concistia en un leotardo blanco bajo una chaqueta manga corta verde olivo la cual tenía su bragueta medio abierta permitiendo la vista de su escote. Sus tacones de las botas A Go Go resonaban en cada paso.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto él. Podía sentir su espalda tocando la puerta del vehículo y su pantalones cada vez más apretados.

"Quién tú quieras. Pero puedes llamarme Coco." dijo con una voz tan parecida a 2B que le incomodaba la forma tal erótica que pronunciaba las palabras: "Y puedo darte el viaje de tu vida."

Si, definitivamente está no era 2B.

"Yo... no... creo disponer de los créditos suficientemente." Dijo el tratando de no verse como un niño asustado.

En ese momento ella río, fue algo extraño ya que era una risa normal saliendo del estoico rostro de 2B.

"No te preocupes~♥ voy a hacerlo solo por diversión. No se pueden encontrar chicos lindos por aquí muy seguido."

Antes de ir se diera cuenta la tenía enfrente de su rostro, demasiado cerca para huir.

"Además" exclamó ella antes de tomar la mano derecha de Isaac con la suya y posarla sobre su glúteo derecho: "Está es una oferta que no puedes dejar pasar."

Para este punto el cerebro de Isaac se había detenido; fácilmente podía sentir la carne sintética llenando su palma mientras su calor corporal la hacia comparable a la carne real.

"Solo dilo y será tuyo." Dijo ella antes de acercarse a su rostro lentamente- Solo para ser arrancada de el por una figura igual.

"Te dije que esperaras en el auto." Dijo ella antes de mirar nuevamente a su doble perfecto.

"Ufff ¿Problemas para compartir?" Pregunto la llamada Coco inspeccionando a 2B de pies a cabeza.

"No eres YoRHa." Reveló 2B mientras materíalizaba su katana: "Donde conséguistes esa apariencia."

No era un pregunta, era una orden.

"Mercado negro." Respondió Coco antes de comenzar a alejarse: "Me voy, si me necesitas está por aquí."

Con eso último ella solo golpeó el mismo glúteo que estuvo sosteniendo antes de caminar entre las sombras.

"2B ¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunto el mirando a su protectora antes de ver algo extraño. 2B con una expresión que el reconocía como la mirada pasiva agresiva de las mujeres enojadas contigo.

"Encontramos material no autorizado en unas bodegas. Ya se encargaron." Eso fue más frío que lo usual lo que lo llevó a preguntarse...

¿Qué se supone que hice?


	3. Actualizado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B necesita unas actualizaciones las cuales parecen ser parte de un plan por parte de White y el concejo de seguridad.  
Isaac le revela a 9S el porque eligió estar en al tierra.

2B solo podía mirar el mensaje frente a ella: Se necesita actualizaciones.

La pantalla holográfica mostraba como una recomendación de su operadora demostraba que su cuerpo sería actualizado para una mejor calidad de servicio. Esto solo la hizo morderse el labio inferior en la forma que siempre lo hacía cuando algo fuera de lo programado pasaba.

Era lógico que en el estado de guerra, ciertos eventos debian ser adelantados, como por ejemplo las actualizaciones.

Estas eran usualmente una serie de modificaciones menores que ayudaban en su batalla contra las máquinas a través de el mejora del software y hardware.

Sin embargo...

"Nuevo cuerpo." Exclamó confundida de por que se le pediría una actualización pesada tan pronto. Claro que eso no significa que no aceptaría, no es como si tuviese elección, solamente le sorprendía.

"Gloria a la humanidad." Dijo ella antes de tocar la opción de aceptar. Solo tardaría dos horas en el envío desde el búnker.

**Nier.**

En la pantalla del monitor de la Comandante White, se podía ver la confirmación del envío. Aún en la ausencia total de compañeros ella asiente para sí misma.

Sacando de su escritorio un comunicador cifrado, se puso en contacto con el Consejo de la Humanidad.

"Informa." Dijo una voz femenina autoritaria desde el comunicador. Ella era la que se identifica como la Alta Canciller.

"Señora, la unidad elegida ha iniciado el protocolo "Ascención" por medio de las modificaciones mayores de su cuerpo actual."

"¿La salud mental de el humano a su cargo está alineada a nuestros objetivos?" Pregunto la Alta canciller.

"Los patrones mentales no demuestran repulsión a la idea por parte del orgánico." Respondió con la misma seriedad con que manejaba todo.

"Recuerde Comandante, esta es nuestra carta de triunfo. Acerca de las ... Anomalías, enviaremos a nuestra gente." Con eso último la comunicación se cortó dejándola a solas en la habitación. Casi tan imperceptible como un susurro ella exclamó:

"Gloria a la humanidad."

**Nier**

Parada en medio de la zona de desembarco en medio de la ciudad en ruinas, 2B solo podía morderse el labio inferior en impaciencia. Todo YoRHa sabe que el tiempo es importante para su misión.

La ubicación era secreta; sobre un edificio en ruinas con un helipuerto

"Unidad 2B, este Pod detecta un patrón sináptico usualmente conocido como **impasiencia**." Dijo el pod de color negro conocida como 152.

"En efecto." Respondió ella con su tono monótono: "El tiempo que pasó aquí es tiempo que no puedo estar cerca de Isaac para defenderlo."

"Declaración: Ese rasgo se llama posesividad y es mostrado entre parejas que se acostumbran a estar en una relación amorosa/sexual."

Esto causó que ella lo fulmínara con la mirada detrás del visor. Automáticamente los protocolos de auto-concervacion del pod le advirtieron que debía dejar caer ese tema.

Como si el universo no quisiera que dicho por fuese eliminado una unidad de entrega bajo de los cielos causando que ambos observarán el modelo de entregas: Era parecido a un cubo con alas pintado de color negro con puertas laterales y una serie de cámaras que reemplazan las ventanas, las cuales solo son debilidades estructurales.

Cuando aterrizó rápidamente el área fue rodeada por un grupo de 5 máquinas.

"Emboscada." Exclamó ella con molestia en su voz. Convocó su arma Contrato Virtuoso y tomo posición de ataque.

El primer rechoncho la atacó frontalmente lanzándose como un proyectil, el cual ella corto a la mitad sin ningún problema. El segundo trato de abordarla desde atrás en un intento de sorprenderla lo cual hubiese funcionado si no fuera por el ruido que hace al caminar, el cual fue decapitado con un revés. Tercero y Cuarto se lanzaron desde direcciónes opuestas en un ataque de pinzas esto lo evitó saltando en el aire dejando que ambos se estrellácen entre sí.

Fue ahí cuando noto que la quinta máquina había cambiado de objetivo. Salto directamente a el transporte para poder golpearlo con su cuerpo el cual había activado su función de autodestrucción.

"No." Exclamó ella antes de correr contra el rechoncho, envés de usar su espada decidió golpear su cuerpo con una patada sacándolo de el tejado hacia su muerte. El estallo antes de caer al suelo.

Mirando alrededor tratando de averiguar si la ubicación era segura, se acercó al transporte conectando con su frecuencia: "¿Estás bien?"

La unidad dentro respondió: "Aquí 3B, estoy bien, abriré las puertas para dejar el paquete."

Una vez dicho esto una puerta se abrió en el lado izquierdo de la nave, dejando caer un paquete del tamaño de un ataúd de color negro con el símbolo de YoRHa grabado en el.

Acercándose a él, su Pod lo escaneo confirmando su seguridad estructural, una vez terminado el lo cargo a su unidad de almacenamiento digital: "Paquete asegurado."

"Entendido." Respondió ella mirado a él transporte elevarse más allá de las nubes.

"Inicia transmisión con 9S."

"Comenzando transmisión." Dijo el Pod antes de que un pantalla holográfica apareciera frente a ella.

En esta se encontraba una unidad YoRHa clase Scanner, el simulaba ser un joven de entre 14 a 15 años de pelo blanco y ojos azules _aunque técnicamente debería usar un visor debido a que aún está en servicio._

"9S." Dijo ella en su tono profesional que muchos llaman frío: "¿Cómo se encuentra Isaac."

"2B ¡Es genial! ¡Me ha ayudado respondiendo tantas preguntas!" Respondió el androide shota de forma enérgica. Mirando de cerca se podía ver qué se encontraba sentado en el sofá favorito de Isaac.

Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras miles de preguntas pasaban en su cabeza, siendo la más importante ¿Cómo es que el logró sentarse en ese sitio en solo unas horas cuando a ella le había costado días?

"2B ¿Está todo bien?" La pregunta le informo que ella tuvo que haber espaciado por unos momentos.

"Afirmativo. Me dirijo al refugio en este instante."

Con eso ella corto la transmisión y comenzó a correr en dirección a su base. Ella no noto que su Pod la miraba intensamente así como guardando sus datos de mantenimiento para uso posterior.

* * *

Cuando la conexión se cortó, 9S se sentía incómodo por alguna razón; La última frase de 2B pareció ser más fría de lo común.

"¿Todo está bien?" Oyo Isaac la voz de Isaac a pocos metros de él con el vaso de agua por el cual fue a la cocina.

"Si, solo... Es difícil tener una conversación con 2B."

Literalmente la charlas más largas que habían tenido se trataban de... de, pues... Isaac.

"Te entiendo." Respondió el humano al sentarse al otro lado del sofá rojo. "Están difícil tener un conversación con ella sin que la convierta en una competencia de quién tiene razón."

"Veo...si." dijo el androide shota claramente no sabiendo como le era posible hablar más de dos frases con ella.

Una vez el silencio se acento, descubrió que era difícil romperlo. ¡Eso era estúpido! Aquí estaba con un humano, el mayor ser con conocimientos de el viejo mundo y no tenía nada que decir... Bueno a excepción de...

"Señor Isaac ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?" Necesito mucha fuerza de voluntad para no decirlo de manera nerviosa.

"Sobre por qué estoy aquí y no en la luna."

Con eso el androide solo asintió. Era obvio que sabría lo que le iba a preguntar, es un humano después de todo.

"Pues verás." Dijo el sin esperar la respuesta de 9S: "Primero debo preguntar ¿Sabes quién es mi padre?"

"Si, tu padre es el jefe de la rama de desarrollo de la humanidad. Parte del consejo."

"En otras palabras es el hombre encargado de que la humanidad sobreviva." Complemento el humano antes de dar un sorbo a el vaso de agua que tenía en su mano.

"¿Pero eso que tiene de malo?" Pregunto el de manera inocentemente.

"Nada. El problema es que mi padre es el encargado A CUALQUIER COSTO de que la humanidad sobreviva."

"No entiendo." El no podía ver cómo esto era un problema para la relación entre padre e hija la cual era de por sí bastante compleja.

"Mira, mi padre no es una mala persona, solo no es una buena persona."

Ahora en definitiva estaba confundido. Isaac debió notar su confusión ya que el decidió seguir explicando: "El USARA cualquier medio para cumplir sus objetivos. Cualquier medio, algunos de los cuales no deseo usar o ser parte."

"¿Lo suficientemente para arriesgarte a vivir aquí?"

"Te lo diré así; Prefiero vivir como rey en este infierno que como otro de sus peones en su cielo digital."

"No puede ser tan malo." De segura solo exagera debido al hecho de que la humanidad no dejaría que alguien con tanta libertad moral tuviese tanto poder.

"O créeme lo es." Dicho esto Isaac y el decidieron olvidarse del tema antes de el humano se acercará a un monitor y comenzará a conectar extraños dispositivos en él unidos por medio de guías a un objeto cuadricular. "Ahora juguemos un juego."

"¿Cual?" Pregunto el ocultando su emoción.

"Dark Souls"

Y con eso 9S conocía la verdadera frustración.


	4. Actualizado parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B inicia el proceso de actualización tal como es indicado solo para descubrir extraños aditamentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les aconsejo oír la canción Man and Machine de el artista Draper.

Volver a la base en tierra no fue fácil; El ataque al transportista había alertado a varias máquinas a la redonda sobre la presencia de androides lo que significaba que debía bordear su camino para evitar atraerlos.

Una vez llegó a la mansión la cual estaba a una distancia decente del punto de entrega, se acercó a la puerta antes de transmitir sus códigos de identificación.

**"Acceso permitido."** dijo la voz de la computadora encargada de la seguridad. El ruido de click le reveló que la puerta de había abierto y podía pasar.

A simple vista la mansión se caía a pedazos, pero realmente era una fortaleza. Las paredes estaban reforzadas con materiales densos y poseía un sistema de armas de alto poder.

Si bien no era simplemente una fortaleza, también podía ser vista como el sitio más segura de la tierra debido a sus múltiples defensas.

Al entrar fue recibida por el ruido de gritos frustrados de 9S. Automáticamente ella convocó su arma y corrió hacia la sala de estar-

Solo para ver a 9S de rodillas en el piso mientras se golpeaba la frente contra el mismo piso al mismo tiempo que una pantalla mostraba las palabras "Has muerto" de color marrón.

"Se que he muerto, me caí de una escalera. No tienes por qué decírmelo."

Llámenlo mala suerte o simplemente estar en el lugar equivocado pero en ese momento Isaac entro por la puerta con una charola y dos vasos lleno de algo que ella identificó como limonada. Posiblemente de el limonero que estaba afuera-

'El salió afuera?'

Isaac parecía ser un alce apunto de ser montado al ver a 2B mirándolo desde la puerta del corredor sin que 9S se diera cuenta.

"Nines... Nines... ¡Nines!" Dijo el tratando de llamar la atención de el androide shota.

"¿Que?" Pregunto sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la androide femenina.

Isaac la miró fijamente, indicando su presencia al otro androide el cual la miro como una presa a su depredador natural.

"Mmmh... ¿Hola?"

"9S" dijo ella dejado su espada en el almacenamiento digital: "Ya puedes retirarte para entregar tu informe a 210."

"¿Eh? Yo no- O sí, mi informe." Dijo el dándose cuánta a lo que se refería. En ese momento el corrió hacia la salida buscando la terminal de comunicación más cercana.

"¿No habeis sido un poco dura con el chico.?" Pregunto Isaac con una ceja levantada antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida causando que ella le preguntase con la mirada de donde saco los limones.

"Geez.. no salí, tenia unos en la nevera."

"Bien" dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta en ir a sus habitaciones: "Debo actualizarme, por favor no entres."

No sabía por qué pero en ese momento la idea de Isaac viéndola mientras se quitaba la ropa era bastante incómoda. Sin embargo ella intuyo que debía ser por el hecho de la programación que le permite diferenciar entre géneros.

Sin más que decir ella subió las escaleras hasta sus habitaciones, dejado a Isaac solo para que terminase con de armar el rompecabezas que tenía en su taller. No es que ella lo espíace claro está.

* * *

La habitación de 2B era en gran medida una réplica de su habitación en el Búnker; estéril y sin decoraciones perfecto para tener su propio equipo de reparación en tierra así como una línea segura, una de las "ventajas" de su asignación.

Para cualquiera, incluso ella, le sería raro que enviasen a una unidad encargada del asesinato a vigilar a un humano, pero basándose en lo que ha descubierto solo podía haber una explicación; Un asesino no es más que un espía que espera el momento adecuado de actuar, vigilando y jugado la situacion que le rodea así como la iteración entre su objetivo y los que le rodean. Sin embargo hay una razón más simple: Ella debe asesinar a aquellos que conozcan la verdadera identidad de Isaac sin autorización. 9s está autorizado, 60 y 210 también pero todos los demás son un riesgo de información.

Ella está consciente de que tarde o temprano deberá eliminar a alguien del la resistencia... Posiblemente Anémona misma...

"Advertencia. La unidad 2B ha estado parada en medio de la habitación mirado al vacío."

La voz de su Pod la trajo a la realidad dándose cuenta de el comportamiento que había mostrado.

"Emociones están prohibidas." Se dijo ella como una especie de mantra.

Caminado a un espejo antiguo que había estos ahí desde que encontraron está ubicación, ella quitó la visera de sus ojos.

Por alguna razón comparó sus ojos con los de Isaac y noto cuan lejos están de verse naturales: demasiado brillantes en un tono de azul imposible orgánicamente. No engañarían a una persona.

Eso la hizo detenerse a mira sus rostros y al igual que lo anterior observó como fallaban en simular lo orgánico: demasiada simetría y la única imperfección solo la hacia lucir más hermosa.

Perfecta, esa era la palabra para describirla. Antínaturalmente perfecta.

"Sólo soy una imitación."

Con ese momento de autoanálisis, ella prosiguió a desvestirse.

Primero sus guantes largos, el material tocó suavemente el piso al caer. Luego su vestido negro y sus botas dejándola en su leotardo blanco el cual retiró.

Ahí en el espejo se encontraba su cuerpo desnudo reflejado para poder ser totalmente examinado.

Sus pechos era igualmente perfectos sin grasa extra ni nada por el estilo. Sus pezones era igual de largos por lo que no se desviaban en la dirección que ambos miraban.

Todo su cuerpo era productos de una cadena de ensamblaje envés de un útero, así que no había márgenes de error.

Lo único que podía decirse que era contraproducente era su piel pálida ya que se análisis, la piel con color se consideraba saludable.

"Despliegue contenido digital: actualización."

"Roger." Respondió su Pod antes de materializar una caja que podía llamarse féretro. Cuando está se abrió, dejo a descubierto el contenido: un cuerpo igual al suyo e igualmente desnuda.

Este cuerpo sin embargo se veía de cierta forma más natural, casi humano.

"Analizando: epidermis sensible, sentido de gusto, olfato, capacidad de digestión y posible defecación además de un factor de nanomáquinas para la regeneración de tejidos." 

Literalmente lo más humano que un androide podría ser.

"Análisis completo: Vulva funcional junto a vagina sintética lubricada por la producción natural de los nanos y mocosa orgánica."

Dicho esto 2B miró hacia la entrepierna de su nuevo cuerpo; Una ligera linea en relieve demostraba la existencia de su aparato reproductor falso el cual la sorpresa enormemente.

¿Porque la comandante le agregaría dicha función?

"¿Interrogante? Desea actualizarse."

Mirando de reojo el cuerpo sintético despidió que lo mejor será aceptar los parámetros de la misión:

"Gloria a la humanidad."

Con eso descargo su mente a su nuevo cuerpo, dejado atrás una casaca vacia que golpeó el piso como una marioneta a la que le cortan los hilos.

* * *

Sentado en su silla frente a su mesa de trabajo en su taller, Isaac solo podía pensar en el extraño comportamiento de 2B casi como si temiera quitarle la vista de encima como si el desaparecería.

"Padre, que planeas y como la involucras."

Muchos encontrarían raro el que él tuviese tanto afecto a una androide, pero para el era natural querer protegerla de su padre y sus planes.

Concentrándose en su tarea comenzó a construir su carta bajo la manga.


	5. Sueñan los androides? Parte 1.

* * *

2B no sabía que pasaba, en un minuto ella estaba actualizando su cuerpo y al siguiente se encuentra en un lugar extraño; Una especie de escenario con un telón rojo a oscuras con sólo una luz blanca fúlminandola desde el frente como si fuese un reflector. Esta luz le impedía ver el lugar donde se encontraban los asientos, los cuales parecían estar envueltos en oscuridad.

Tratando de escapar de el reflector noto que este la seguía alrededor sin importar donde se moviera.

"¿Hola?" Dijo ella con una voz demasiado temblorosa para su gusto: "¿Quien anda ahí? ¿Que es este lugar?"

Sin respuesta. 2B solo podía tratar de mirar alrededor para ver si podía ver una salida. Fue ahí cuando notó que no llevaba su visor.

'¿Que?' Al mirar hacia abajo noto que no era lo único de su vestimenta que no estaba bien:

En vez de su traje negro elegante usaba un vestido azul que le llega a la mitad de sus muslos. Encima estaba un delantal blanco con un bolsillo a la mitad del vientre. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por un par de medias largas en patrón de franjas azul y blancas bajo unas botas de tacón azul con cintas rojas. En sus brazos habían calentadores de lana rojos.

"¿Que...es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?"

Sin nadie quién le respondiese, decidió que lo mejor sería buscar respuestas por ella misma.

Mientras caminaba por el teatro descubrió, para su horror, que no podía comunicarse con el Búnker o alguien para el caso. Así como notar que la parte de atrás del telón estaba vacía.

Decidió entonces que el mejor curso de acción sería caminar hasta la salida lateral de escenario y ahí buscar alguna forma de dirección.

**......2B......**

Al tocar la perilla de la puerta.. el viento desértico le quemo la cara. A su alrededor solo estaba el desértico paraje conocido como la ciudad en ruinas sin señales de 9S. Su traje negro de YoRHa comenzaba a llenarse de arena.

La misión era simple, era acerca de...

¡¡¡¿?!!!

¿De que iba la misión?... ¿No estaba en un lugar extraño? ¿Porque tenía que buscar a 9S?

Irrelevante seguiría con la misión.

Camino por horas antes de encontrar una intersección y girar a la derecha en un edificio rojo desgastado. Luego siguió caminando por horas hasta encontrar una intersección y girar a la derecha en un edificio rojo desgastado. Luego siguió caminando por horas hasta encontrar una intersección y girar a la derecha en un edificio rojo desgastado.

!!!!!¿?!!!!!

¿No había hecho eso ya? Al darse cuenta que estuvo dando vueltas en el mismo lugar decidió volver sobre sus pasos. Dándose la vuelta dio unos pasos para encontrar la puerta de el escenario y abrirla.

¿No estaba más lejos?

Una vez abrió la puerta volvió al Búnker teniendo que parpadear varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbrásen a la falta de color habitual.

Mirando alrededor noto la ausencia de el el personal además de el perturbador silencio.

"Debo informar a la Comandante." Dijo ella antes de correr hasta su oficina.

Una vez vio la puerta de la oficina se dispuso a abrirla- Solo para ser detenida por la voz de su madre.

"Espero que no llegues tarde está vez." Dijo una mujer de pelo blanco atado en una cola que usaba un vestido de igual color que no combinaba con el mantel azul sobre el. Ella era su madre la comandante White.

Soltando un suspiro ella solo podía responder: "No Ma, llegaré lo más pronto posible."

Mirando su uniforme escolar, una falda roja y camisa de botones blanca además de usar un suéter marrón con el símbolo de su escuela en el pecho derecho.

¿Porque toda esta situación le parece fuera de lugar?

"Bien." Respondió su madre: "Solo trata de mantenerte lejos de problemas."

Con eso dicho ambas se despidieron antes de que 2B fuese a tomar el autobús que la llevaría a la escuela.

Dentro del autobús (¿Cuando se subió?) Vio como el la luz del sol era eclipsada por los edificios más altos, los cuales comenzaban a liberar vapor debido a la humedad que se evapora en contacto con la superficie que se calienta abruptamente.

<strike>No podía evitar sentir que algo no andaba bien con todo esto.</strike>

A su lado, podía escuchar la canción de la banda del momento. Mirando a su derecha noto que provenía de la chica más popular del colegio, 210, la cual es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y una prodigio. Su uniforme tenía un abrigo rojo en vez de suéter.

Ellas nunca han hablado debido a que no tienen nada en común por lo que simple y sencillamente nunca han conversado.

Una vez se sentó en su pupitre asignado miró por la ventana como los árboles se movían (Eso no es posible) al mismo tiempo que oía a la puerta abrirse y cerrarse indicando que el profesor había llegado. Su rostro era borroso como siempre...

Raro...

...Además de aburrir a la clase con su discurso de moralidad cívica, las cosas eran igual que siempre. Eso hasta que llegó el almuerzo.

"¿Entonces 2B?" Pregunto su amiga 60 con un tono curioso: "¿Que hay de tu vecino 9S?"

Levantando la vista de su almuerzo, miro a su más vieja amiga con algo de confusión.

"¿Que hay de que?"

"Ya sabes" Empujó la chica más joven: "Eres la única con la que habla y todo eso."

"Yo.. si supongo que lo hace." Pensando en todo lo que sabía de su vecino recordó que: trabaja para su madre en la compañía sea cual sea su trabajo y que es bastante ermitaño. Se había mudado recientemente y nadie sabía nada acerca de él. No fue hasta hace unos días que supo de su relación con su madre.

En fin mejor se comía su almuerzo. La siguiente clase es pesada.

**Despierta.**

El sabor amargo en su boca le informo que se había quedado dormida después de clases y que debía IVA casa.

Una vez que salió del salón de clases vacío noto como el lugar era un poco siniestro. Acelerando su paso camino hasta la salida de la escuela-

_Ruido-Ruido._

Ahi cerca de las puertas vio como si alguien estuviese discutiendo con una joven. Tal vez una estudiante.

Fue en ese momento que una la perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse indicando que sea quienes sean querían entrar. Por algún extraño instinto, 2B se oculto detrás de uno de los pilares de la habitación esperando no ser notada.

Ni un segundo más tarde oyó como un par de pisadas se podían oír corriendo desde al puerta hasta las escaleras y aparentemente subiendo.

No era su problema realmente. Si algún profesor tenía una relación con una alumna era problema suyo.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era irse sin ser notada, corrió hasta las puertas y salió. Cinco minutos caminando y ya estaba en la estación de autobuses.

* * *

Su casa...

[existe]

...Era un apartamento genérico en un edificio genérico sin ninguna característica notable.

Dentro de encontraba su madre la cual había preparado la cena, su favorito: [El] Pastel [Es mentira] antes de irse a dormir.

**Ya estás dormida.**

Esa noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño; Ella estaba en un lugar desconocido sosteniendo una katana rodeada de varios cadáveres los cuales se parecían a 60 y 210. Mirándose a si misma noto que vestía un traje negro muy revelador el cual no parecía tener manchas de sangre en el.

En una esquina, podía ver la forma ínmobil de 9S mientras su cabeza colgaba inerte a un lado.

La puerta detrás de ella se habría de golpe y parado en el umbral se podía ver a una persona: Un joven no mayor a ella con pelo rubio el cual usaba un raro traje espacial naranja.

Antes de que ella lograse hacer algo, el levantó la mano en señal de saludo y [Despertó]

* * *

Al [Despertar] descubrió que estaba en su cuarto; sus póster de bandas musicales, sus peluches y sus sábanas de algodón rosa. Mientras se preparaba para el baño se pregunto que clase de simbolismo tenía.

Una vez terminó su baño se dispuso a ir a la cocina donde el desayuno la espera.

Fue cuando llego ahí que se pregunto si aún estaba soñando. Sentado en una silla del comedor se encontraba el mismo chico desconocido que la obligó a salir del sueño.

"Hola 2B, me alegra que despertarás."

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación hasta que su madre salió de la cocina y le dijo:

"¿Que? No dirás hola a tu novio."

¿Su que?

En ese momento supo, que estaba soñando


	6. Sueñan los androides. Parte 2

Decir que 2B estaba confundida era poco; había una persona que no conocía- ¿**O ella lo hacía?-** sentado en la mesa de su comedor diciendo que era su novio. ¿Esto era una broma? ¿Su madre estaba castígandola por algo? ¿Podían actuar como novios hasta que llegarán a la escuela?

"2B cariño ¿Estás bien?" Dijo el desconocido antes de acercarse a ella. Su ojos eran verde y su pelo rubio sin peinar, se verían hermoso si no fuese por las ojeras- **quiero cuidarlo **\- que delataban que no dormía mucho. Además de eso era claro que era de los que no le importaba mucho la moda ya que solo vestía un overol azul y un pasamontañas verde. En ese momento, noto que no le había contestado en absoluto.

"Ehhh, si lo estoy, solo un poco desorientada por despertarme nada más." No era la mentira más ingeniosa, pero serviría.

"Veo." Dijo el antes de comenzar a acariciar su cabeza. "Sin embargo no se por que te has puesto el uniforme, hoy no hay clases."

Al darse cuenta de ello, 2B solo pudo mirar el calendario, el cual tenía 10 meses y 10 días-

!

¿Es era correcto? ¿Esto es real?

<strike> **NO LO ES. TU NO MERECES FINALES FELICES.** </strike>

Y AHÍ FUE CUANDO LO SUPE. NADA ERA REAL.

Rápidamente, la habitación se comenzó a llenar de una luz blanca a través de cada grieta, surco y dobles. Como pequeñas rasgaduras en un papel que se extienden hasta unirse en un solo agujero.

Misteriosamente, ella parecía ser la única que se daba cuenta de dicho proceso, tanto su "madre" como su "novio" parecían ciegos al evento en cuestión. La mujer estaba en la mesa leyendo su periódico mientras su novio se encontraba parado detrás de ella.

"¿2B? ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto su supuesto novio antes de abrazarla por detrás. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y puso su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

"Isaac." Murmuró ella sin saber cómo sabía ese nombre.

"¿Si?"

"No me siento bien ¿Podemos quedarnos en esta posición un rato más?" Ella sujeto sus muñecas sin romper la posición en la que estaban, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de la sensación de su rostro cerca de su cuero cabelludo.

"Claro." Respondió él al mismo tiempo que la habitación estaba apunto de ser consumida por el blanco. Ella solo podía mirar con una extaña sensación en el pecho.

Su lógica le decía que esto no podía ser real, ella es una androide de ejecución que finge ser una androide de batalla que actúa como una cuidadora. Capa tras capa, una ilusión sobre otras, una vez descubierta solo queda un montón de unos y ceros.

"El no merece ser arrastrado a eso."

En el momento en momento en que ella pensó eso el blanco devoro todo.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que estaba en medio de una habitación negra con una plataforma blanca en medio. Esta plataforma poseía un pilar que solo podía describirse como luz cristalizada.

Ella miró alrededor sabiendo bien cual era este lugar. Era nada más y nada menos que su centro de datos, donde su memoria es almacenada.

"Tsk." Siseo ella al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a dicho pilar. Su atuendo era su uniforme YoRHa estándar, como si nunca se lo hubiera quitado.

En ese momento ella estaba furiosa con la persona que la había puesto en tal simulación. Siempre supo que la Comandante tenía algo entre manos con este proyecto suyo, que ella junto a él concejo de la luna tratarían de hacerle algo a ella y a Isaac. De paso a 9S.

Deja de lado esos pensamientos, usa el pilar para interactuar con el lugar. Descubrió entonces que de hecho, había sufrido una pequeña lucha interna entre su sistema operativo y las actualizaciones de su nuevo cuerpo. Lo que lo llevo a un estado similar al R.E.M donde experimento algo que los humanos llaman sueños...

Una especie de simulación mental, donde el subconsciente humano crea una situación hipotética, basada en hechos que el concientes descarta como no importantes en ese momento.

Por supuesto ella solo quería salir de este sitio y buscar a Isaac lo más antes posible, el le ayudaría a lidiar con ellos más tarde. Posando la mano sobre el pilar, inicio el encendido de emergencia.

"Abrir protocolo: Reinició activos de sistemas."

**"PROTOCOLO EN ESPERA, IDENTIFICACIÓN DE VOZ."**

La voz usada por el sistema informático era masculina y grave completamente mecánica. Ella recito las palabras necesarias:

"Gloria a la Humanidad."

Con eso cada sistema se puso en línea, preparándose para lo siguiente, ella solo pudo ponerse su máscara, esa fría expresión que no revelaba nada a nadie y que se prometió usar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

Una vez más, volvió a abrir los ojos. Pero está vez no estaba confundida o impresionada, está vez sabía dónde estaba desde un principio.

Su "habitación" en la mansión que le pertenece a Isaac. Ella sabía que solo era un sueño, algo falso y que no debía afectarle.

**"Actualizacion completa.**"

Esa pequeña notificación en su campo visual, le indico que todo había pasado. Levantándose de la caja de entregas noto que este cuerpo era mucho más ligero y fácil de mover que el anterior. Era algo sutil, que solo noto al sumergirse en los estímulos de sus sentidos, la diferencia sería casi imperceptible para alguien que no hubiese hecho esto antes. En su línea de trabajo, el abandono de su cuerpo era de lo más natural.

La piel era más sensible, suave y elástica. No sabía si está epidermis sería podía sudar, más podia darse cuenta de la ligera humedad en el aire. Esto la hizo fruncir el seño, no sabía que había tal, ahora tendría que conseguir algo para deshacerse de ello.

'_¿Me preguntó si esto molesta a Isaac?' _Ella sabía que los humanos son sensible a esta clase de cambios en el ambiente, hasta el punto de que necesitaría estar pendiente de que eso no lo enfermara.

Pensando en Isaac, recordó que aún estaba desnuda. Caminando hacia el lugar donde había tirado su ropa; tomo su leotardo blanco con negro así como sus botas y guantes. Luego su extraña falda negra de costado abierto. Una vez terminó, miró a un lado.

Ahí tirada en el suelo "ella" la miraba desde el piso. Sus ojos eran fríos y adornaban su rostro estoico, incapaz de mostrar ninguna emoción. Ese parecía ser el estado natural de su ser.

"Debo ver a Isaac." Ella ya había perdido demásiado tiempo en esta actualización.

* * *

Desde que la vio bajar desde las escaleras, supo que había algo diferente. La forma en que ella mantenía sus brazos alrededor de ella misma. Como miraba sutilmente a cada cosa en la mansión. O como parecía analizar cada escalón antes de dar un paso. Era obvio que algo importante había pasado en su habitación. El había decidido servirse una merienda, un par de muffins de naranja en una charola, antes de volver a su taller.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto antes de dejar la charola en la mesa de café.

Por alguna razón, esa simple pregunta la sobresalto. No lo suficientemente para ser notado por alguien que no la conociera como 9S y él.

"Si." Respondió monotonámente: "todo salió bien."

"¿Que hacías ahí arriba si se puede saber?"

"Actualizaciones." Su respuesta fue rápida. Muy rápida. Demasiado.

El se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa. Algo que 2B hizo en la silla frente a él al otro lado de la mesa. Algo que no había hecho antes....

"¿Pasa algo?" Dijo ella sacándolo de su análisis.

"Hmmp, si. Solo pensando en mi proyecto."

"¿De que trata?" Pregunto ella mientras... ¿Miraba los muffins? _Debo estar viendo cosas._

"Es curioso que lo preguntes... Se trata de la creación de una nueva red de comunicación inalámbrica. Una capaz de acercar a el humano y el androide."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Bueno eso es difícil de explicar.

"Se trata de una especie de... Como te lo puedo explicar: Trato de crear una equivalente de la internet que use los micro generadores en los cuerpos de los androides, el cuál, en teoría, permitirá transmitir a larga distancia así como potenciar la transmisión a larga distancia a hasta la luna a través de enredo cuántico."

"¡¿Comunicación? Ese es el proyecto por el cual tu y otros humanos se han estado arriesgando!" Aunque su tono fue calmado hubo cierta... Fuerza en sus palabras. ¿Incredulidad?

"Aunque no lo creas, la comunicación es parte importante para el ser humano. Es por eso que decidieron asignarnos a ustedes, los más parecidos a los humanos, en vez de máquinas autónomas."

Su respuesta pareció causar cierta calma ya que ella se relajó notablemente. En fin era hora de trabajar.

"Iré a mi patrulla diaria." Dijo ella antes de levantase y caminar fuera del lugar. Antes de que el fuera a su taller, recibió una notificación en su intercomunicador.

Sacando una especie de teléfono inteligente, reviso su nuevo mensaje: 

> Nueva ubicación descubierta. No se detectan hostiles.

Con eso supo que debía apresurar su trabajo. Antes de levantarse de su silla, decidió comer un poco. Hasta que noto que solo había un muffin en la charola.

¿Dónde se fue? 


	7. Ojos rojos

Registro de misión. Clasificación 4.

Ingresé código de autorización: *****

.... Código Válido. Acceso Autorizado.

Parámetros: La unidad [2B] escoltara al agente [Assimov] al sitio de investigación de MaSO avanzada donde se reunirá con el agente [Tesla] y la unidad 20H. A petición de una evaluación secundaria hacia un proyecto en desarrollo.

La instalación queda en [Registro Borrado] cerca de [Registro Borrado] donde una alta cantidad de MaSO fue encontrada a principios de la 4° Guerra contra las máquinas. Esta ciudad como las demás, presentan demásiados peligros para un agente investigardor. De ahí que se envíe una escolta.

* * *

Decir que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre es una subestación: No solo han ayudado a las personas en servir como vigilantes, sino que también como acompañantes. Por lo tal 2B no debía sentirse celosa por ver a Isaac acariciando a un perro callejero que encontraron en su viaje.

"¡2B MIRA! ¡Quiere que le acaricie la barriga!" Exclamó un muy emocionado Isaac al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la criatura perruna. Dicho ser era un perro de la familia Shiba Inu, de pelaje café con el abdomen blanco, que actualmente están sobre su espalda esperado que lo acariciaran.

"Veo." Dijo ella en un tono _algo _seco. Ciertamente la facilidad con que Isaac se distraía con la flora y fauna era... No productiva. Desde que habían salido de el refugio, se había puesto a analizar cada ser peludo que se le había puesto enfrente. No por nada tuvo que recordarle que estaban en un viaje de trabajo y no de campo como los que hizo en la primaria.

Luego el le confesó que nunca fue a uno de eso viajes. 2B lo dejo seguir entonces. Solo por el bien de su salud mental. El viaje había sido largo y necesitaba algo con que relajarse.

"¿Quién lu queye? ¿Quién lu queye?"* Preguntaba Isaac al perro que claramente no contestaría.

"Issac." Dijo ella con un tono seco y algo impaciente. Soltando su suspiro de resignación, Isaac dejo de acaeiacar al perro y ponerse de pié. El canino solo soto un gemido antes de pararse y comenzar a mover la cola.

"2B..."

"No." Corto ella sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar: "Sin mascotas."

Con una mirada resignada, Isaac despidió al can, el cual volvió a la espesura sin mirar atras.

"¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?" Pregunto la androide mientras miraba al vehículo que los había traído a este lugar: una especie de van modificada, con cuidado altas y un sistema de rastreo satelital en la parte de arriba. Era de color negro y tenía el símbolo de YoRHa pintado a un lado.

"No. Tengo que vestirme." Con eso el hizo un ademán a si mismo para mostrar su ropa actual: un mono* de colores dominantemente negro con blanco con el logotipo de YoRHa en el hombro izquierdo. Un par de botas de trabajo pesado y guantes de color blanco. En la zona del cuello se podía ver una capucha blanca, que sirve para cubrir su cabeza. El material con el que está hecho, evita que el calor coporal escape y sea detectado. Manteniendo fresco al sugeto a través de la reacción química dentro del mono, absorbiendo el sudor y convirtiéndolo en líquido refrigerante amistoso con los materiales organicos.

El camino hacia el vehículo, antes de abrir la puerta lateral y sacar su último proyecto: Una especia de exo-traje el cual parecia unirse a su brazos, piernas, torso y espalda dejando la cabeza expuesta. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue un aditamento que aún colgaba del techo de la van.

"2B ¿Me ayudas?" Dijo el mientras tomaba dicho artículo. Parecía, en todas las formas una especie de espina vertebral, siendo la única diferencia el hecho de que está brillaba de color azul eléctrico. No queriendo quedarse atras (y sin respuestas) ella se adelantó hacia el para ayudarlo.

"Isaac ¿Que es esto?" Pregunto ella mientras analizaba el objeto en sus manos esperando que este no explotara.

"Bueno... ¿Que sabes acerca del MaSO?" En ese momento solo la programación de 2B evito que lo sujetase del cuello y lo agitaba de un lado a otro temiendo a dónde iba esto. Claro que no fue suficiente para evitar que lo sujetará del cuello.

"Isaac." Su voz era glacial.

"Mira; Cuando fuimos congelados, una pequeña partícula de MaSO fue inyectado en nuestras sangre." En ese momento ella estaba considerando seriamente el artefacto en su mano: "Este MaSO... Era sintetico, creado en base de las células de [El Dragón Rojo], por lo que envés de convertirnos en legiones, desarrollamos cierta... inmunidad al MaSO degradado que aún estaría en el ambiente."

Al términar su explicación, 2B estaba livida; Ese movimiento, ese... ¡Plan! Por falta de una palabra, ¡FUE COMPLETAMENTE UNA LOCURA! Si fallaba, la última esperanza de la humanidad se hubiera extinguido.

"2B, necesito esa _espina."_ Ella récord que aún sostenía a Isaac por el cuello. Lo dejo caer sobre sus propios pies, antes de que este se levantará.

"Hablaremos de esto más tarde." Un "Si" fue su única respuesta. En ese momento, Por 153 salió de la van para montrarles un mensaje de la Comandante White.

"Comandante White a 2B. ¿Me oyes?" Pregunto la androide de apariencia mayor a través de una proyección holográfica, que venía de el pod negro.

"Aqui 2B, hemos llegado al destino." Explicó ella tratando de conseguir más información acerca de su misión.

"Bien, entrarán a esa instalación, en búsqueda de el agente [Tesla], el cual no se a comunicado con el consejo de humanos en 32 horas." Con eso dicho el rostro de la comandante no abandono su expresión neutral, aún cuando era obvio para 2B que ella sentía nervios de que algo hubiese sucedido. "Isaac, ya que no puedo evitar que estés en el campo, te he provisto de tecnología que ayudará a protegerte ¿Ya tomaste tus refuerzos antivirales?"

"Si." Respondió Isaac con un tono seco.

"¿Ya revisaste tu equipo?" 

"Siii." Respondió con un tono más seco.

"¿Te asegurastes que no los siguieran?"

"Si mamá ¿Quieres que me ponga un sueter?" El sarcasmo en su voz bastante palpable.

"No, podrías sufrir de deshidratación."

"Bromeaba."

"Yo no." Fue la respuesta cortante de la comandante. Con eso puesto de lado, la transmisión se corto.

"Isaac, tal vez deberías..-"

"No 2B." Interrumpió el humano: "No llevaré una botella de agua, si me da sed, beberé de la que hay en los refrigeradores de la instalación."

Rápidamente, ambos comenzaron a caminar lejos de la van, en dirección a una serie de ruinas que, según Isaac, habían sido un edificio de oficinas. Dicho edificio, a simple vista, no era más que un tiradero de escombros, más sin embargo era solo una fachada; Debajo de el, se encontraba la instalación cienticienta, en cargada de la investigación de las células MaSO, donde se estudiaría y contrarestaria.

Al entrar al edificio, ambos miraron una serie de antiguos escritorios y brotes de plantas milenarias así como algo de humedad. Más esto, no es más que solo la cubierta.

"Vamos." Dijo 2B antes de que su pod proyectara su espada "Contrato Virtuoso" desde su unidad de almacenamiento.

"Si." Fue la respuesta de Isaac antes de tocar una pantalla táctil en el antebrazo derecho de su exo traje. Una especie de singularidad se abrió sobre la cabeza de Isaac antes de que una especie de dron avanzado de color rojo saliera de ella. "**Dron** **de** **batalla** **desplegado**."

Al sentir la mirada curiosa de 2B sobre él a través de su visor, decidió explicar: "Chip de singularidad; Abre una pequeña anomalía cuántica, similar a las de la unidades de almacenamiento. La diferencia es que abre una entrada al sub-espacio dentro de un almacén dentro del **BUNKER **permitiendome almacenar y desplegar lo que sea."

"¿Lo que sea?" Pregunto exceptica.

"...Tiene... Algunos problemas." Explicó mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza: "Pero estoy trabajando en ello."

Ella asintió antes de dar un comando a su Pod: "Busca la terminal de entrada e ingresa nuestros datos de identificación."

"**Roger." **El pequeño Pod voló por la habitación en busqueda de la terminal. Cerca de un extraño cuadro con el dibujo de varias manzanas, se podía ver una especie de pequeña abertura, la cual era de hecho una terminal disfrazada. Transmitio sus datos, antes de que un _click _detrás de la pared los hizo mirar a la dirección del cuadro.

Antes de poder hacer algo, la pared se abrió de lado a lado revelando una entrada secreta: Era un hueco para elevadores de color gris cemento y varias luces de servicios amarillas. La pregunta es... ¿Dónde está el elevador?

"Observación: El elevador está desactivado por medidas de aislamiento." Esta información dada por el Pod causó que ambos se mirarán entre sí. Hay gran posibilidad de que haya riesgo biologíco.

"Iniciando protocolo de ambiente contaminado." Dijo Isaac antes de que una nueva singularidad se abriera dejando caer una máscara de gas aprueba de riesgos biológicos.

Se miraron entre sí nuevamente antes de acercarse a la escalera y verse con un nuevo problema.

"Entonces... ¿Mujeres primero?"

"Si, necesito reconocer el terreno posiblemente hostil." Con eso ella comenzó a decender mientras sus botas de tacón replicaban contra los peldaños de metal.

El se acercó al borde, para mirar la profundidad: "Oí, que tan profundo es?"

"Es desconocido." Respondió ella de tono aburrido.

"Bien." Dijo el antes de comenzar a decender por la trampa metálica de la muerte.

"Observación: Su nivel de estrés está subiendo." Reveló el Pod ganándose la atención de la unidad YoRHa.

"¿Isaac? ¿Le temes a las alturas?"

"N-No." Era obvio que sí: "Solo... Soy muy... Respetuoso." Dijo antes de seguir con su camino hacia abajo.....

...y decendieron... Y decendieron...

"En cualquier momento comenzara una canción acerca de alguien que come serpientes."

Y así comenzó el decenso de un humano temeroso, una androide confundida y un Pod indiferente.


	8. Ojos rojos. parte 2

Isaac no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado decendiendo, para el parecían días. Estás escaleras eran anormalmente altas. Su dron de batalla era ciertamente, util. Cumplia con las mismas funciones que un Pod YoRHa y era controlado por su controlador en el brazo.

"Hey 2B ¿Cómo la llevas?" Pregunto el sabiendo que su acompañante era la persona que menos tenia de preocuparse de caer y morir. Ella podria caer de una altura mucho mas alta y no le sucederia nada mas grave que se le rompiera un tacon.

"Todo está en óptimas condiciones." Respondió ella con su tono formal que usa durante las misiones: "No parece haber un peligro debajo de nosotros." dijo esto ella solo se solto de la barandilla y cayo. Diferencia de un humano en vez de que su cuerpo se volviera una masa de carne y sangre, a terrizo con el llamado "Aterrizaje de heroe" el cual es malo para las rodillas. Levantando el rostro, ella lo miro a la cara y le dijo: "Despejado. la puerta esta bloqueada."

Bueno, eso era malo. La puerta bloqueada significa peligro adelante, lo cual no es bueno. Las puertas, tenian forma de una boveda circular, ella de una aliacion metalica ultra resistente, era mas que capaz de resistir un ataque continuo antes de que los refuerzos llegasen. 

"Entendido." fue su respuesta. bajando lentamente los ultimos tramos, Isaac se preparaba para lo que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta. bajando por fin de la escalera, comando a su dron para posicionarse en forma de batalla: Un par de mini-torretas salieron de el chasis plateado antes de girar, como si dijesen que estan listas para atacar. "Armado y listo."

Ella asintio antes de desenvainar su espada, haciendo un chequeo por ultima vez, indico que abriera las puertas. La puerta estilo boveda se deslizo a un lado permitiendoles ver una entrada con forma de tubo, la cual mostraba otra puerta. esta puerta era igual que las usadas en el Bunker. 

Una vez abierta, lograron ver un corredor frente a ellos; Parecía ser una exclusa de aire y poseía una segunda puerta al final indicando así que habría un proceso de descontaminación involucrado. Dando un paso tentativo, 2B comenzó a acercarse a la segunda puerta en búsqueda de trampas. Al no activarse ninguna, hizo una seña con las manos para que se acercara. Lenta y seguramente, el humano se acercó a ella.

"Bien, solo debemos accesar un código y podremos entrar." Dicho esto, él comenzó a buscar algo en la pared usando sus manos para palpar la superficie. 2B no separó su mirada mientras, Isaac ingresaba una serie de comandos desde su táctil en el brazo, lo cual parecía una acción aleatoria hasta que algo salió de la pared-

**FWWWWI.**

Una especie de panel tactil se separó de la pared dejando al descubierto una especial de rompecabezas circular que consistía en llevar una bolita virtual a el centro del círculo, sin que una serie de bloques curvos lo aplastásen.

"Espera." Dijo Isaac antes de comenzar a manipular el panel para resolver el obstáculo: "Solo tengo que superar la marca de los cien mil puntos y se abrirá."

En ese momento una serie de pisadas de podía oír desde el túnel del elevador.

"Alguien viene." Informo ella mientras Isaac comenzaba a resolver el rompecabezas: "Pod, informa."

"**Escaneando.... Múltiples hostiles bajando desde el túnel. Indentíficados como defensas automáticas."**

"Isaac ¿Puedes apagarlas?"

"No." Respondió sin apartar la vista de la pantalla: "Solo se puede apagar desde adentro. Por el bloqueó."

Mordiendo su labio ella tomo posición de ataque.

Sus oponentes no tardaron en aparecer; eran iguales a las unidades de combate pesada de YoRHa, con su máscara de gas y todo. La diferencia eran sus movimientos al avanzar los cuales las delataban como no consientes de si misma.

"2B, ¿Crees que...?"

"Roger." Ella sabía que debía hacer. Con contrato virtuoso a la mano, se dispuso a defender a su carga.

Sus adversarios, tres en total, desplegaron sus armas; una serie de cuchillos plegables de sus antebrazos derechos, los cuales tenían 20 centímetros de largo y 5 de anchos. Era casi como si fuera demasiado fácil.

Una de ellas rompió la formación y corrió hacia ella con una destreza eficiente. Un pena que 2B fuese más rápida y corriera frente a ella. Aunque el dron trato de redireccionar su impulso, la cuchilla de 2B perforó su cuerpo antes de poder hacer algo. Mirando hacia abajo para ver porque su cuerpo no respondía, el dron recibió una patada de parte de 2B en el pecho lo cual la hizo volar de vuelta a los brazos de una de sus compañeras. Derribandola al piso.

En el momento en que la última de ellas dejo de mirar a la androide YoRHa, todo había terminado. Con su espada rompió el núcleo central, sustituto de su Caja Negra, causando que cayera como un títere con sus cuerdas cortadas.

Debajo de la primera, la segunda había tratado de levantarse solo para que el tacón de 2B atravesará su cráneo con facilidad.

"Fatality." Exclamo Isaac de manera entusiasmada aparentemente abriendo la puerta. Caminando rápidamente al lado de su humano, 2B solo podía prepararse mentalmente por lo que encontrarían en ese lugar.

Al abrirse las puertas ella admitiría que esperaba algo diferente.

En medio de la habitación, se encontraban, enormes cabinas de metal pintadas con colores extravagantes y dibujos extraños, dejando al descubierto unas pantallas antiguas además de palancas y botones de colores. Esto es claramente una reliquia del mundo antiguo.

**"Estos parecen ser antiguos monitores usados por los humanos en la época antigua."** Reveló su Pod- La sonrisa en el rostro de Isaac comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

Lentamente, él se acercó a una de ellas para mirarla mejor. Era claro que sabía lo que eran.

"¿Isaac?"

"¿Mmhh? ¡A sí! Estos son Pachinkos, son como la versión tragamonedas de mi estación de juegos." Respondió el antes de mirarla con cierto brillo en los ojos. Era una especie de alegría similar a cuando 9S descubría algo nuevo. Era raro verlo así.

"Y de los clásicos." Dijo una voz desconocida. Aunque 2B se puso en posición de ataque, Isaac se mantuvo relajado. Esto significa que ya se conocen.

"Te vez bien, para alguien a estado en completa oscuridad." Había cierto tono de acusación en la voz de Isaac, algo que solo causo que el recién llegado solo sonriera; Tenía el pelo negro peinado a un lado, con la piel clara pero bronceada, ojos café y una barba incipiente muestras de que no se ha rasurado en días. Vestía con una camisa negra bajo un suéter, pantalones café y zapatos de lustre color avellana. Al ver qué no había peligro aparente, replégo a su dron.

"Si verás, lo siento pero tenía una buena razón." Con eso su mirada se desvío hacia ella antes de extender la mano derecha y presentarse: "Hola soy Nikolaus, me encargo del estudio de las células miradas por el MaSO."

Aceptando el saludo de el humano, ella se presentó: "2B, guardiana de Isaac ¿Dónde está la tuya?"

"¿20H? En los niveles inferiores conteniendo el problema" Saco unos lentes circulares antes de mirar a Isaac: "Y dime chico ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?"

"No se, ni he estado por ahí." La respuesta de el humano más joven fue tajante y con el mensaje de 'no tendremos esa conversación' que rápidamente hizo retroceder al mas viejo.

"Si....bien ¿Cómo la llevas?"

"Bien, tengo buenos amigos y un empleo decente." La respuesta de Isaac lleno a 2B de.... algo que no podía identificar: "Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"A... Si. Verás, 20H e yo estábamos realizando una prueba de software en unas unidades viejas que se desplomaron de repente en medio de la ciudad en ruinas-."

"¿Se desplomaron?" Interrumpió Isaac llamando la atención de la androide al tema.

"Si, era lo que investigamos, ya que no parecía haber relación entre los distintos modelos. Todo era rutina, hasta que uno de ellos se levantó de la nada y casi me arranca la cabeza." El humano mayor torció el cuello coma para enfatizar antes de caminar hasta un par de puertas, las cuales eran la entrada a otro elevador. Uno que si funciona. "Lo más extraño es que, parece ser algo invasivo en su sistema. Infeccioso diría yo."

"20H está efectuando las medidas de control. Aisló al sujeto y lo tiene en el sector 2. Las puertas no se abrirán al menos que lo permita." Usando su huella dactilar, activo el elevador, el cuál solo iba a un lugar. Abajo.

"¿Algo que deba saber?" Pregunto 2B no gustanadole a dónde se dirigía este asunto. Sorprendiendo al humano más viejo este solo la miro de reojo y asintió.

"Si, el infectado es muy fuerte. Más de lo que fue en algún momento."

Con eso dicho ambos entraron al-

"¿Isaac que haces?" Abajo es peligro." Regaño la androide al ver a su protegido tratar de entrar al elevador.

"Lo sé, por eso voy. Si hay un virus informático soy el que el que tiene mayor posibilidad de crear una contramedida."

"Definitivamente no." Sentenció la androide

"Definitivamente si." Alegó el humano

"No, no y no." 

"Si por infinito."

"No puedes calcular por infinito." Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos: "Y no irás."

"Si yo creo que sí." Dijo el mientras avanzaba al elevador solo para ser detenido por una 2B salvaje usando "T-Pose" para demostrar dominio.

"¡2B a la mierda! ¿Estuviste leyendo los viejos archivos de la internet de nuevo? Quedamos con que eso era un montón de mierda cuando descubriste que no alabo a los gatos."

"¿Esto te quita las ganas de ir?"

"Eso me quita las ganas de vivir"

Antes de que ella lo supiera estaba siendo empujada dentro del elevador junto a Isaac. Mirando sobre el hombre de este último, vio que el culpable era Nikolaus.

"Lo lamento, no tenemos el tiempo para esto. Hay un androide infectado que detener." Sin darles tiempo, Nikolaus los empujó a ambos dentro del estrechó elevador.

"¡Hey!"

"Este comportamiento es inaceptable."

Una vez dentro, la armadura exo de Isaac, consumió parte del ya de por sí reducido espacio. Esto lo dejo cerca de la hermosa androide, en una posición bastante incómoda.

**"Observación: El pulso de Isaac a subido. Es posible que esté sufriendo de un ritmo acelerado." **La voz del Pod retumbó en el reducido espació causado que ambos se vieran a los ojos.

"¿Isaac? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Con esa pregunta, 2B se acercó a él dejando una pequeña distancia entre ellos. Obviamente no podía ver sus ojos por culpa del visor, pero esto hacia que solo la quisiera ver más de cerca.

"¿Isaac?"

"Yo..." Su garganta se seco por alguna razón desconocida. No entendía porque, hablaba con ella todo el tiempo.

Antes de poder decir algo, el elevador llegó a su destino. Las puertas se abrieron con el ruido de un timbre. Fueron recibidos por la vista de un laboratorio envuelto en oscuridad. Solo podía ver gracias a la escasa luz de el elevador y una lámpara proyectada por el Pod.

"Esto terminará mal." Fue lo único que Isaac dijo al salir de la recámara miniatura de metal.

"¿Porque lo dices?" Preguntó ella curiosa.

"Laboratorios, infectados... Terminará mal." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza como si le contara algo del conocimiento común. Ella necesitaría hacer una visita a 9S.

Dando un paso en el corredor, ambos miraron el pasillo en búsqueda de enemigos.

**Ost-Hunk's theme. Resident Evil II Remake.**

El lugar parcial ser una mezcla entre un hospital y un laboratorio: Sus cuartos tesina puertas de cerradura electrónica, ademas de ventanas de cristal resistente. Si algo le enseño años de jugar Resident Evil, era el hecho de que los hospitales eran algo malo.

"Mantente cerca." Dijo 2B a Isaac.

"Y quién dice que me iba a separar"

"Púes-."

**-POW-**

Antes de que ella lograste decir algo, el ruido de algo golpeando el cristal, a su izquierda, llamó su atención.... He hizo que Isaac saltaste un poco. Al mirar a su lado, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una androide vestida de una manera igual que las operadoras con la diferencia de que su traje era mayormente blanco con diseños verdes. 2B rápidamente la identificó.

"Unidad Healer número 20."

La unidad médica hizo señas a su boca antes de sacudir en negación su cabeza. Luego apuntaba a puerta. Esto solo la confundió hasta que Isaac se movió en dirección de la puerta ... O más bien, el panel a la par de él.

Usado un botón rojo, Isaac activo el comunicador: "¿Hola? 20H ¿Estás bien?"

"[Assimov] ¿Cierto? Estoy bien, sellé las puertas de la instalación cuando el infectado comenzó a robar refacciones y herramientas. Deben detenerlo está en la zona del hangar. Si abré la puerta este lugar estará comprometido."

"¿Sabes por qué robo dichos artículos?" Pregunto estoicamente 2B.

"No." Dijo la sanadora con el mismo tono plano que la mayoría de unidades YoRHa.

"¿Que hay de ti?" Pregunto Isaac.

"Déjenme aquí, solo los retrasaría." Eso tácticamente cierto: Como unidad sanadora, carecía de habilidades de lucha.

"Bien." Dijo el humano: "Iremos al hangar." Una vez más el desplegó su dron de batalla. "2B.."

Para ese entonces ella estaba frente a él con su espada en mano y su Pod volando. Corrieron siguiendo las indicaciones en los planos de las paredes hasta su objetivo.

"El Hangar." Murmuró Isaac al ver las enormes puertas frente a él.

"¿Puedes abrirlas?" La pregunta casi ofende.

"Si, como humano tengo una entrada biométrica separada del sistema principal." Se acercó al panel de control, antes de abrirlo y revelar un escáner biométrico. Puso sus mano en el y abrió la puerta.

Cuando las dos puertas se separaron, notaron que estaban en una pasarela cuya baranda los separaba de una pequeña caída. Al acercarse lentamente y mirar hacia abajo a la zona de aterrizaje, el aliento de Isaac se atoro en su garganta.

"**Vigilante."**

"Ya sabemos porque robo tantas refacciones."

Bajo su mirada en shock, se encontraba una abominación: La unidad androide solo había conservado su torso y cabezas originales. El resto era una amalgama de brazos y piernas que se unían de tal manera que parecía cómo si la masa central, formase una cola, la cuál le daba, debido a sus componentes, la apariencia de un mil pies. A lo largo de las superficies biomecánicas, sé podía observar una serie de veras rojas que le daban la apariencia de estar en llamas. Su torso desnudo la revelaba como una unidad de batalla lo cual solo causaba que su expresión que el lamentablemente tendría que llamar "ahegao" fue perturbadora. Aunque lo mas perturbador fueron los ojos rojos.

**"Humanos.... Semillas.... Núcleo."**

El patrón de habla de la ex-YoRHa era roto y oscuro. Hasta cierto punto cavernoso.

"¿2B?...." Murmuró Isaac con claro pánico en su voz.

"Roger." Ella solo salto desde la terraza, hasta el nivel inferior frente a la abominación seguida de su Pod. Esto sería un duelo a muerte.

"Esta misión de escolta, se ha convertido en un asesinato."

En ese momento una serie de puertas se abrieron a los lados paralelos de la pasarela revelando más drones de batalla cuyos ojos tenían los mismo ojos rojos.

"Secuencia de armamento: 452." Una vez dijo dicho comando, una singularidad apareció frente a él. Metiendo la mano en ella, saco una nueva arma; Se parecía a una especie de cañón plateado con la diferencia que en vez de una agujero, poseía una especia de barras paralelas entre si y una especia de salida de 5 centímetros de diámetros en medio. Una ves la ató alrededor de su cuerpo, saco una guía desde la parte de atrás, desde su "espina" a base de MaSO y las conecto. En ese instante las dos barrar paralelas aumentaron con electricidad. "Cargado y listo."

"**AAAAARRRRRHHHHH."**

Uno de los drones cargo hacia él, con verdadera malicia. Antes de que el diera más de tres pasos, un ruido de tensión eléctrica zumbo en la habitación. El dron fue cortado en dos horizontalmente por una línea de luz azúl. El resto de drones cálculo esto y trataron de atacar, solo para ser cortados por una línea de luz igual.

"Venga." Con un pequeño sentimiento de euforia, Isaac comenzó a deshacerse de los demás. Los que aprendieron a no quedarse frente su rango de visión, trataron de atacar dese los lados, solo para que su propio dron aéreo los atacáse con saña y balas.

"Abre comunicación con Nikolaus." Dijo el a su EXO el cuál comenzó a contactar a el otro humano.

_"Isaac, ¿Han encontrado a el infectado?" _Pregunto el humano más viejo.

"Si, y aparentemente hackeo algunos drones ¿Puedes detenerlos?"

_"No, están en un algoritmo cerrado, debes eliminar a la fuente. Ósea el infectado."_

_"Perfecto"_ gimió mentalmente. Usando su cañón láser, siguió cortando a sus enemigos mientras su dron aereo seguía derribando a los demás.

"Espero que a 2B le vaya mejor."

**<O>**

A 2B no le estaba llendo mejor, la extraña creatura que alguna vez fue un androide. No solo era ágil, sino que también escurridizo. Cada "pata" de su cuerpo era flexible, además de las pocas que eran dañadas se remplazan inmediatamente. Era prácticamente imposible vencerlo solo en fuerza física. Ella hizo un corte vertical, luego uno horizontal usando su Contrato Virtuoso. El "Mil pies" siguió bloqueando sus ataques con sus múltiples extremidades, como si la mutilación no fuese nada.

El ser dejo de jugar a la defensiva y comenzó a usar una andanada de golpes consecutivos. Cada uno de ellos parecía ser impulsado por alguna fuerza magnética, haciéndolos más rápidos cada vez. Solo sus sentidos le decían donde atacarían y donde poner la espada para bloquear. Una vez que la estrategia enemiga resultó infructuosa y se detuvo, 2B supo que debía contraatacar.

"Pod, usa módulo de disparo rápido."

**"Roger."** Con eso, el pequeño rectángulo negro comenzó a disparar una lluvia de balas, obligando a la creatura a la defensiva. Cuando paro, el mil pies intento acabar con ellos rápidamente.

La creatura uso la parte posterior de su cuerpo como una especie de escorpión, el cuál ella esquivo haciéndose a un lado. Al usar ese ataque, la creatura parecía tardar un tiempo en recuperarse, ya que los componentes tardaban en reorganizarse.

"Te tengo." Con eso dicho ella corrió hacia su torso, el cuál había quedado al nivel del suelo. Cuando el ser se dio cuenta de ello trato de formar un capullo con sus brazos. Esto no hizo mucho para detenerla, debido a que su espada paso cortando una sección en diagonal de su cráneo. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se quedó rígido, como si ese ataque hubiera funcionado.

"¿Funcionó?" Pregunto Isaac esperando.

El ruido de la abominación preparándose para la batalla, fue todo lo que necesitaba para saber la respuesta. Sin previo aviso, la creatura comenzó a controlar sus brazos de tal manera que creaban una especie de remolino. Si 2B caía en el, sería picada.

Antes de que ella tuviese que hacer algo, un rayo azul cortó los miembros y golpeó el torso, causado que el remolino de detuviera y las partes cayeran al piso por todas partes.

**"¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"**

El grito fue tan intenso y lleno de dolor, que casi sonaba humano. Fue lo que ella pronunció lo que le dejo al borde:

**"¿Por que ella y no? ¿Por que ella debe tenerte?"**

Este extraño comentario, casi hace que ella ignore que su enemigo cambiaba de patrón de ataque nuevamente. Ahora estaba siendo elevada por sus brazos en una especie de torre, mientras varios pares se pegaron a su espalda mientras se elevaba hacia adelante. En dirección a Isaac.

"Tsk." El humano estaba entre la espada y la pared; por un lado estaba ese ser y detrás los drones corruptos.

Fue ahí cuando, ella en un extraño despliegue de ingenio, descubrió la solución; Corriendo hacia el enemigo, ella uso las fuerzas de sus piernas para saltar y correr en la torre de miembros. Una vez llego a la mitad, clavo su espada en la superficie. Una serie de chispas y líquido carmesí de la sangre sintética, fueron expulsadas de la creatura mientras subía hacia el torso.

"Hhmmm." Con algo de empuje ella terminó cortándola en dos. La creatura no soltó ni un grito ni palabra al ser partida a la mitad. Casi como si no fuese consiente de lo que sucedió. En los pocos segundos que ella miro sus ojos, vio algo que la perturbó: Anhelo, puro y simple. Anhelo por Isaac. Casi como sí....

"No, es imposible." Se repitió a si misma.

Una vez las piezas cayeron, ella solo miro en dirección de Isaac; El está bien, con su arma en mano y saludándola. Sus atacantes estaban en el piso sin poder moverse.

"¿Terminamos?" Pregunto él.

"Terminamos" confirmo ella.

**Nier. Ost End.**

"Gracias por todo lo que hicieron." Dijo el humano más viejo, mientras los escolta afuera de la instalación.

"No es nada pero... ¿Realmente todos los datos se perdieron?" A Isaac realmente le molestaba la idea de tal pérdida.

"Eso me temo." Respondió el antes de quedarse en el marco de la puerta. "La corrupción de "Ojos Rojos" daño gran parte de la data y mi investigación, tendré que usar mis respaldos para terminar."

"Una pena." Fue lo único que Isaac dijo antes de despedirse: "En fin, me despido, dile a 20H que dije adiós."

"Se lo diré." Dijo el humano mayor antes de cerrar la entrada secreta.

Con eso la pareja humano-androide camino hasta el Rhino, que esperaba afuera. En ese momento el comunicador de Isaac se encendió y recibió un mensaje.

"¿Alguna misión Isaac?" Pregunto 2B.

"No, solo una invitación de otra humana." Dijo el antes de mirarla a la cara: "¿Cómo te suena un viaje al campo?"

Con eso ella solo supo que algo grande estaba apunto de suceder.


	9. Conexión humana parte 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B recibe un paquete de parte de 6O que se supone la ayudará en su misión... O solo complicarla.

2B era muchas cosas pero lamentablemente experta en humanos no era una de ellas. Eso ella lo admitía sin vergüenza. Aún así, se preguntaba cómo una simple pregunta a 6O llevo a recibir el extraño paquete que estaba en su cama: Una canasta de cesta, llena de diversos objetos de uso desconocido para la androide, los cuales parecían tener en común el hecho de ser muy útiles para los humanos a la hora de relacionarse con otros. En especial entre diferentes géneros.

Fue entregada por medio de la función de singularidad de Isaac, la cual era una revolución en el Búnker.

Sin embargo era historia para otro día.

"¿Esto es algo usado que los humanos necesitan?"

Entonces las relaciones humanas eran más difíciles de lo que creía. Saco un objeto de la canasta y lo analizó.

Era una especie de tira de una serie de rectángulos de papel plateado, los cuales tenían una especie de círculo dentro, al apretar el círculo, se sentía gomoso y elástico. Estaban unidos por una línea punteada, dando 24 en total.

Los dejo a un lado y paso al siguiente objeto.

Una especie de caja rectangular de plástico, la cual no tenía una portada o nada para identificarla. Al abrirla, vio un disco igual de misterioso el cual era una reliquia del viejo mundo:

"Un disco de vídeo." Se dijo a ella misma como si no creyera el contenido. Era técnicamente un formato obsoleto que era reservado para cosas importantes para los humanos.

El siguiente era una especie de libro ilustrado, el cual tenían a una hembra humana vestida de blanco similar a un modelo Healer, la cual posaba con una señal doble de paz. Ella era bella de una manera similar a 2B: sintética. Desde su pelo rojo corto hasta sus pechos sobredimensíonados, los cuales parecían estar a punto de explorar fuera de su escote. El traje que usaba era en extrano corto, permitiendo que pudiese ver sus bragas de color rojo.

Sus piernas usaban unas largas medias blancas que llegaban a mitad del muslo y cuyos pies tenían tacones de aguja. Claro que eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, sino la expresión en el rostro de ella mujer: Tenía la boca abierta con la lengua de fuera y los ojos rodando tan atrás que parecían estar en blanco.

"¿Que? ¿Que le pasa en el rostro?" No parecía ser un expresión de dolor, más bien como si su sistema nervioso sufriera un choque imprevisto.

Por encima de ella se podía leer el título de el extraño documento: _**"Presumida enfermera es castigada por los pacientes"**_

Esto solo la confundió más, por lo que decidió seguir buscando en el contenedor: Había un botella de una bebida alcohólica, un producto de líquido cuajado de origen bovino, más extrañas revistas con imágenes igual de confusas y al final, dos tarjeta PDF.

Las tarjetas PDF eran de hecho una forma de almacenamiento digital similar a el almacenaje de los Pods, por lo que podían usarse como contenedores para objetos físicos de masa ligera. Fueron descartado después de que descubrieron como usar el MaSO para almacenar objetos en el ciberespacio.

Se levantó de su cama y busco en su habitación un aparato en especial; Una terminal de Digitalización, una máquina igual de obsoleta como las tarjetas. A diferencia de El almacenamiento a base de MaSO por medio de los PoDs, las tarjetas solo podían almacenar un cantidad limitada de materia, lo que los hacia engorrosos en el campo de batalla. Encontró el objeto al lado de un baúl viejo; Era del tamaño de una mochila militar, con la forma de un caja rectangular negra. Una de sus caras laterales era una abertura, la cual sería por dónde los objetos saldrían.

Lo activo e introdujo las primeras tarjetas en él. Al cabo de unos segundos el contenido de la primera tarjeta se hizo obvió; Era uno de esos uniformes blancos, como en la portada de la revista, seguido de uno azul con un gorro y una placa, así como una especie de manta de color azul con blanco. El último claro fue la que llamo su atención, era algo que más parecía ser ropa interior.

Levantando cada juego de ropa, la androide decidió probarse uno. Al fin y al cabo esto ayudaría a Isaac a relacionarse con los demás humanos.

**Hace un par de horas.**

Una mansión en ruinas será el escenario de un gran evento; La llegada de un segundo humano.

Hace unas pocas horas, la Comandante White había enviado un mensaje cifrado a Isaac, donde le informa acerca de dicho evento:

**"Ella llegara en unos días, estará escoltada por un par de modelos nuevos. Dile a 2B que no precipité."**

Cerrando su terminal de comunicación, Isaac se levantó de la silla y se miro en un espejo; Su apariencia no era mala si el mismo podía decirlo. Su pelo no estaba maltratado por el viento aunque si eternamente despeinado. Sus ojos azules podrían ser vistos como lindos si no fuese por las bolsas oscuras debajo de ellos peor el era un hombre de ciencia y no podía detenerse. Su piel antes siempre pálida, había adquirido un llamativo bronceado que le recordó a toda los "Guidos" en las playas. Su ropa era una camisa negra ceñida y un pantalón azul vaquero así como unas zapatillas de lona blanca.

"¿Que diablos estoy haciendo?" Se pregunto a si mismo al encontrarse mirando cada parte de su aspecto. El nunca fue alguien que se preocupase demasiado por ello. El vivía con una de las mujeres más hermosas dela historia- corrijan eso, todas en YoRHa eran hermosas. Por lo tal ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado?

"No es como si algo más fuese a pasar ¿cierto?"

Aún cuando ese fue su forma de pensar. Se encontró quitándose la ropa, para poder probarse otra. Corrió hacia su armario y busco entre ellos.

"No, no, no." Dijo el mientras descartaba una serie de pantalones: "Si." Exclamó al encontrar uno de color negro hecho de lana.

Luego de ello siguió buscando una camisa a juego, hasta que recordaste que la tenía sucia.

"Mierda, está en la cesta." Con paso acelerado, fue hasta el sótano, lugar donde se lava la ropa.

* * *

Un vez llegó a la lavandería, corrió directamente hasta la cesta de ropa sucia, la cual comenzó a sacar antes de darse cuenta de que no era el único en la habitación.

"¿Issac? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Oyó la voz monótona de 2B, la cual aparentemente estaba apunto de hacerla colada.

"¿2B? ¿Que estas-? No importa. Mira has visto- ¡¡AHA!!" Dijo el al levantar una camisa negra de entre todo el desastre.

"Veo que estás muy emocionado por la visita de la otra humana ¿Es por qué te falta el contacto humano?" Pregunto la androide con tono monótono.

"¿Hmmn? No, no. Es solo que nunca fui bueno en la interacción social. Nunca tuvo un amigo propiamente dicho. No es que haya estado solo, es...bueno eran más bien como relaciones casuales."

"Veo." Dijo la androide antes de mirar a Isaac y luego hacia su tarea actual. Supo de inmediato que debía ayudar a Isaac. No es que no quisiera hacer la colada, claro.

Usando su conexión con el Búnker, ella encendió su comunicador con línea directa a la única persona que sabía más acerca de relaciones humanas que nadie:

"2B llamando a 6O." Con eso un panel holográfico apareció frente a ella lleno de estática antes de aclararse en el rostro de una chica rubia clara peinada en coletas.

"Aquí operadora 6 a 2B." Respondió la androide al otro lado de la línea con una voz burbujeante: "¡Hola 2B ¿Cómo va todo con Isaac? ¿Ya están juntos?!"

La expresión de 2B le indico que no siguiese con es línea de pensamiento. La operadora claramente marchita, decidió tomar una postura formal y entrelazo los dedos frente a ella.

"Así qué, ¿Algo en lo que me necesites?" Dijo ella sin dejar que nadie viese bajo su velo.

"Si. Necesito información acerca de las relaciones humanas." Pidió ella con su voz monótona.

"Ok. ¿Cual tipo?" Pregunto 6O enviándola a un bucle.

"¿Que?"

"Si ¿Que tipo? La de amistad, amor, coito..."

Confundida, 2B respondió lo único que se le vino a la mente: "¿Las que permiten a un hombre y una mujer llevaré lo suficientemente bien para terminar juntos?"

Ahora, en un par de meses, 2B se golpeara la cabeza contra un muro por no haber elegido cuidadosamente sus palabras, así como olvidar con quién hablaba.

"......." La operadora había quedado sin palabras. Miro alrededor como para sercíorar que estaba en el Búnker, llegando incluso a revisar el código de entrada de la transmisión, como si témiese haber contactado a la persona equivocada. Cuando vio que todo estaba bien, pareció recuperar su habla.

"S-Si... Yo... Puedo hacerlo." Respondió ella antes de descargar un pesado archivo. 2B se sorprendió de que el archivo misma tuviera el mismo peso que el que le entrego Nines.

"¿Tan complejas son las relaciones humanas?" Estaba tan concentrada en el documento que no se dio cuenta de que 6O hacia alarde de su fama de la reina del chisme de YoRHa.

* * *

**Dentro del Búnker:**

Mirando el rostro taciturno de 2B a través de la transmisión, la operadora número 6 tuvo que hacer lo necesario para no saltar de su asiento.

_"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh muy gosh." _Repetía ella en su mente a un ritmo acelerado: "_Realmente está pasando. 2B va por él."_

Ella siempre creyó en la posibilidad basándose en los hechos: La doncella atrapada en un castillo, esperando a su salvador. Entonces llega un caballero de blanca armadura, para protegerla....

Ok, era al revés...pero eso no era lo que importaba. Era claro que ella había decidido hacer su movimiento por alguna razón, no sabía cuál pero lo averiguaría eventualmente.

"Con esto será suficiente. La información que me dio Nines y esto será de gran utilidad." Dijo la voz monótona de 2B: "Gracias, 2B fuera."

La línea se llenó de estática, dejando atrás a una hiperactiva 6O, agítandose en su silla.

"¡¡SI!!" Dijo ella mientras bombeaba su puño al aire: "¡Al fin va por él!"

Con eso ella se levantó en búsqueda de su mejor amiga en el Búnker.

"¡Hey 21O!" Dijo ella al verla caminando por el pasillo, ignorando que la otra operadora se tensára y camináse más deprisa a su habitación. Tristemente, 6O no tenía problemas en correr en los pasillos por lo que la alcanzó sin problemas.

"¡¡¡210!!! ¡¡¡Adivina!!!" Dijo la burbujeante androide a su Sempai.

"¿Que?" Dijo ella ocultado su tono irritado. Esto le iba a causar dolor de cabeza.

"¡¡¡2B va a declararse a Isaac!!!"

Si eso le causará migrañas-.... ¡¿QUE?!

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía ella sujeto a 6O por los hombros y la atrapó conta el muro y ella, antes de comenzar la interrogación: "¡¿De dónde sacas esa idea?!"

"Ella me lo dijo." Respondió la androide burbujeante. Causando que la androide metódica levantase un ceja.

"¿Ella te lo dijo?" Pregunto con escepticismo.

"No directamente claro, pero así es 2B, es quien se guía por el código de una manera mucho más fuerte que oso demás, hasta más que 11B."

La androide mayor abrió la boca para decir algo...y la cerro rápidamente. Aunque quisiera decir algo que niegue la suposición de 6O, no pudo negar por medio de su propia investigación que lo que la operadora más alegré decía tenía razón: 2B ya no era el bloque de hielo que era antes de conocer a 9S y mucho menos a Isaac.

"Yo..." Esa información altera muchos de sus cálculos: "Necesito tiempo para analizar la situación." Dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta y correr su habitación.

6O la vio irse apurada con una ceja levantada, preguntándose cuál sería realmente el problema a todo esto. Encogiéndose de hombros camino a su propia habitación.

Su habitación a diferencia de las demás, está lleno a más no poder con objetos de diversa gama; Desde libros hasta extraños vídeos pasando por bosquejos de diversos objetos encontrados en la tierra.

Esquivando entre los que estaban tirados en el piso, llegó hasta su cama, de dónde saco, debajo del colchón, tres tarjetas PDF. Las había conseguido de una contrabandista de la Resistencia ¿Cual era su nombre? A si, _**Jackass **_la cual le dijo que era muy popular entre los chicos humanos en el viejo mundo.

Con eso ella camino hacia la dirección de la oficina de la comandante White. Al lado de dicho lugar, se encuentra su objetivo: la cámara de entrega a base de Singularidades, recientemente instalada y en línea. Muy popular entre los modelos operadores, ya que les permiten obtener cosas desde la tierra de una manera más fácil.

Parece ser una serie de plataformas con una bobina Tesla apuntandoles, así como unos extrañado símbolos escritos en la pared que brillan en amarillo.

Dejado la canasta en una plataforma, camino hacia la terminal de control e ingreso los datos de la ubicación de 2B. Una vez termino, activo la máquina.

La bobina envío una serie de rayos a la plataforma, causando que una luz blanca iluminando el lugar. Cuando la luz paró, la canasta ya estaba en la cama de 2B a kilómetros de distancia.

Salió de la habitación felizmente, sin importarle el hecho de que la Comandante White la miraba desde la puerta con la boca abierta. Realmente debe dejar de subestimar a la operadora burbujeante.

**Actualmente.**

2B se había cambiado de ropa. Eligió el "Traje Revelador" un juego de sedas grises con moños negros y por alguna razón, vendajes. Se había quitado su visera para poder mirar mejor las ataduras de dicho traje dejado expuestos sus ojos azules.

Es en ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, revelando a Isaac sin camisa mientras sostenía una linterna en la mano derecha:

"2B ¿Has visto-? Ehh..." Isaac se quedó callado al ver la exótica imágen de 2B en un atuendo tan erótico.

"Hola Isaac." Dijo ella de manera monótona: "¿Que es lo que necesitas?"

"Yo....pues...." Isaac.Exe se ha detenido. Por favor espere.

"¿Isaac? ¿Estás bien?" La cara del humano estaba roja y su pulso estaba acelerado.

File no found....

"¡¿ISAAC?!" Dijo ella acercándose a él para asegurarse que esté bien.

"Yo....estoy....bien." dijo el de una manera robótica antes de darse vuelta y salir de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, el le dijo:

"Te.. vez bien con ese traje... Eh... Supongo que YoRHa tiene... Una forma especial de hacer las cosas. Realmente no es lo que yo hubiera diseñado como un nuevo uniforme."

Con eso el cerro la puerta tras él sin notar el extraño rubor en la cara de póker de la androide, la cuál uso todo su poder de voluntad para calmarse.

Giro su cabeza para mirar el espejo en su habitación y ver cómo se veía con el. Sonrio un poco por alguna razón antes de agitar su cabeza para recordarse que los sentimientos están prohibidos.

Al ver la cesta se recordó que había cosa que aún necesitaba ver.

Para el bien de la humanidad, claro.

Fue ahí cuando vio algo atorado en el nombre de la cesta; Una especie de Chip de programación.

Al acercarlo a su rostro, noto que no era del mismo diseño de YoRHa ir lo que debe ser de la Resistencia. Era rosa con un corazón artístico en ella.

"Hmmp, se ve raro." Con es dicho, se pondero que podría ser hasta que recordó la extraña reacción de Isaac al verla: "Debe ser un manual instructivo."

No es como si cada producto en la canasta no haya sido comprobado.

Inserto el chip, dándole los comandos de autorización antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar la descarga de contenido. Unos segundos después se puso tensa y abrió los ojos. En vez de sus ojos azules, se podía ver un par de corazones rosas. Una sonrisa casi infantil se dibujo en su rostro antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y saliera de la habitación en búsqueda de Isaac...

..Su amado.


	10. Conexión Humana parte 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo puede ser visto como inapropiado para muchas personas.

_"El cuerpo de 2B era... WOW, esas curvas ...y esa piel se veía tan suave_." Pensaba el humano residente: _"Era como su piel fuese..."_

_"_No, no, no. No sé fantasea con tu mejor amiga." Se dijo si mismo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su cama. Fue cuando sus piernas se quedaron dobladas que se dio cuenta de algo. Había una enorme carpa en sus pantalones.

Mierda. Bienvenidos a otro episodio de "¿Porque Tengo una Erección?...¡CON UNA VENGANZA!"

Era imposible no darse cuenta de el porque estaba así. Lo quiera o no, 2B era sexy; digo, tiene lindo rostro, un par de bellos pechos, un cuerpo envidiable y su trasero...

Ese perfecto trasero. Parecía que era tan redondo y perfecto que tiene su propia órbita- ¡NO! No, no la vamos a sexúalizar. ¡¡¡Ella no es un personaje de videojuego!!!

Solo había una cosa que hacer. Tomó el dobladillo de su camisa y se la quitó. Comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones después de lanzar los zapatos por la habitación. El necesitaba una ducha fría y ¡Joder! La tomaría.

Camino hasta el cuarto de baño en su habitación, se metió bajo la ducha y giro la perilla. El líquido frío de H²O golpeó en spray todo su cuerpo causando que su cuerpo se enfriara.

"Ahhhh, si." El podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, tensandose, por la diferencia de temperatura.

Cómo un joven humano sano, no era la primera vez que debía liberarse; Desde que salió del crío-sueño, su contacto con otros humanos había disminuido a casi cero...por supuesto, el era el principal causante de dicha situación al ser bastante antisocial pero aún así, no negaría que le gustaría tener a alguien cerca con quién hablar.

Por eso le alegro tanto conocer a 2B.

Admitía que lo primero que hizo fue mirarla de una manera no tan inocente y siempre le preocupo el hecho de que algún día ella lo golpeara por ello. Y luego descubrió que ella jamás lo haría. Lo que era un problema.

Ella nunca lo golpearía o lastimaría y siempre haría lo que lo pediría... Y ese era el problema: Ella está obligada a decir que si a todo lo que el diga por bueno o malo que fuere.

Sabía que si el, no es como si lo haría, le hubiera dicho que tuvieran sexo en el momento en qué la vió vestida de esa manera, ella hubiera dicho que sí. Y eso le molestaba; No quería forzarla a nada.. pero...¿Alguna vez ella quisiera hacerlo por su propia voluntad? ¿Ella siquiera tiene libido? Osea, ella tenía un programación que le permitirá sentir placer cada vez que mata una máquina, pero no era lo mismo que sentir placer a través de una acción por elección propia: Ella no buscaría un hobby porque no era necesaria para su misión, ella no se tomaría un día libre por qué no tendría nada que hacer y ella buscaría nada que hacer por qué nada le causa mas placer que su trabajo.

"Ella es complicada." Dijo el antes de tomar su jabón líquido-

** _TOCK._ **

"¿QUE FUE ESO?" Pregunto el al ponerse en alerta. Parecía que fue su puerta.

"¿2B? ¿Eres tú?"

Silencio. No oía nada afuera de su baño. Eh, su imaginación.

En fin, el siguiente poniendo su jabón en su cuerpo antes de tomar su esponja corporal y comenzar a frotarlo por todo él. La sensación era agradable y realmente le ayudaba a sentirse menos ansioso. No es que fuera una persona mojigata ni nada, solo no podía sentirse cómodo masturbándose imaginado a su amiga.

Si se lo preguntará ella diría si, no porque quiera sino por qué su programación le diría que lo haga y eso era horrible.

Uso la perilla del agua y dejo el agua correr nuevamente. La espuma se fue por el drenaje, a un recolector en el subsuelo, donde sería descompuesta y convertida en agua potable de nuevo. No podían arriesgarse a que las máquinas descubrieran su ubicación por el mero hecho de que su ADN se fue por el drenaje. Al igual que con sus desechos, todo era descompuesto y-

Una pequeña ráfaga de aire levantó su cortina de baño y rozo su pierna. Lo que realmente lo desesperó. Eso era algo que los humanos odiarían siempre.

"Ahora solo necesitó-."

_ **PPPPRRRRROOOWWW.** _

El ruido de el generador apagándose, así como las luces volviéndose tenues, lo puso en alerta. Salió de su ducha y camino hasta la puerta de su baño antes de tomar una bata. "2B ¿Que pasa?"

"Nada" respondio la androide desde alguna parte de su habitación: "Solo es el ciclo de enfriamiento del generador. Pondré algunas velas."

Con eso el se relajo, era bueno saber que ella tenía la situación bajo control; Ese era solo unas de las tantas cosa que admira de ella, la forma en que tiene todo controlado.

Dándose la vuelta, volvió a su ducha. Ahí se quitó la bata y la colgó en el tubo que sostenía la cortina azúl.

Una vez comenzó a bañarse, nada parecía poder sacarlo de su transe relajante. Toda la situación se iba al desagüe... El cual volvía, pero eso no importaba.

Vólvio a concentrarse en su problema actual: ¿Cual es su relación con 2B? ¿Era su amiga? ¿Era su guardiana? ¿Era solo alguien que se acercaba a él por qué era su trabajo y lo veía como una molestia? ¿Era alguien en quien no podía confiar realmente?

...De nuevo.

La pregunta era siempre la misma que se hacia cada vez que alguien se acercaba.

¿Puedo confiar en ella realmente? Todo le decía que si... ¡Pero! Puede confiar en ella a un nivel personal, uno emocional o solo es una relación de trabajo.

Por supuesto, el era consiente de que está era una visión egoísta; Ella nunca a sido buena con sus sentimientos y nunca lo ha necesitado, YoRHa prohíbe las emociones, por lo que tratar de enfrentarla acerca de ello podría ser demasiado-

**TTTTHHHOONNNKKK.**

"¡¿Que?!" Una vez más el ruido de una puerta golpeando su marco, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Esta vez abrió la cortina y se sorprendió al ver una serie de velas aromáticas, las cuales parecían ser las que tenían en el sótano.

Una larga historia que involucra a 9S y un hobby muy raro por ellas.

"Ok... supongo que no solo fueron algunas." Con eso el decidió no preocuparse más por ello.

Tomo su bote de shampoo y lo abrió sobre su cabeza comenzó a restregar su cuero cabelludo mientras pensaba en 2B: en sus ojos azules, en su piel, su lunar y sobre todo "Su botín" el tan famoso 2Booty por el cual toda mujer mataría. Recordo la vez en que esa androide.... Coco, le hizo agarrar su trasero, era firme pero cálido, además de que tenía una forma donde le cabía en la mano perfectamente, por un momento se pregunto si 2B tendría el trasero de esa manera, antes de sentir una punzada de vergüenza para por su cuerpo. El realmente no quería pensar en ello ya que era una falta de respeto a la mujer que prácticamente le había ayudado a sobrevivir en este mundo pero era un hombre de sangre roja y es imposible no verla bajo esa luz.

"Dios, doy asco." Se reprendió. Literalmente ahí estaba él, fantaseando en su baño, con una de las pocas persona con las que realmente contar, apunto de tocarse a si mismo como una especie de mono.

El escalofrío que le pasó en la espada solo reforzaba el hecho, de que en el fondo había una pelea entre su deseo y su moral. Por un lado realmente deseaba desahogarse pensando en 2B y por otro lado se sentía incómodo por verla como un pedazo de carne. El casi podía sentirla cerca de el dejando que el agua caiga a su cuerpo desnudo, sin siquiera usar su visor o diadema.

Casi podía ver sus ojos azules con un brillo coqueto en ellos, ella le daba una de sus raras sonrisas antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo dejando que sus cuerpos hagan contacto mientras ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él. Su calor se transmite entre ellos bajo el agua dejando sus pieles mojadas y résbaladizas, con un brillo en ambos. El casi casi podía sentirla cerca de su espada tomando su esposa corporal y comenzando a frotar su espalda-......

.....Un momento....¡EL SI PUEDE SENTIRLA!

"¡¡¡¿QUE?!!! ¡¡¡FFFUUUWWW!!!" El tuvo que cerrar la boca cuando el agua jabonosa entro en ella.

El se dio la vuelta solo para ver que ella estaba ahí, lista para tallar su espalda, completamente DESNUDA.

"~HoLa, IsSaC. ¿QUe hAy?" Dijo ella de manera despreocupada a la situación. Tal como su fantasía, ella estaba desnuda con la piel expuesta y mirándolo con sus ojos azules. Su pelo comenzaba a mojarse por lo que posiblemente era la primera vez, mientras en una mirada indiscreta de parte de Isaac, el vio sus pezones, los cuales eran de un color rosa fuerte en contraste de a piel alabastro.

"AAAAHHHH, 2-2B ¿QUE H-HACES... AQUÍ? ¿P-POR QUE ESTAS.....? YO....YO....YO....YO."

Ella sonrió, de manera calida y amable, como si toda esta situación no fuese nada fuera de lo común, antes de acercarse a él con la esponja en mano:

"¿QUe mÁs? AyUdarte Con tU eSpaLda." Fue la respuesta de la androide que no parecía afectada en lo más mínimo por la falta de pudor, antes de poner algo más de jabón líquido en la esponja.

Aprovechando eso el se dio la vuelta para evitar verla, lo cual ella tomo como un si para su oferta. El inclino la cabeza debido a el miedo de mirarle desnuda, lo que le permitió ver qué su _capitan __se puso firme. _Y no en un saludo marcial.

Cuando sintió la esponja en su espalda, sintió que estaba apunto de perder todo rastro de control. La solo idea de que dicha esponja sea lo único que los separaba era sin dudas de lo más estresante y erótico que le había pasado en la vida, por lo que si no hacia algo dejaría la ducha manchada y no de jabón.

"EsTas TeNso ¿NecEsitaS uN MaSAje?" Cuando ella dijo eso rápidamente se acercó a él desde atrás.

Glup. Lo único que podía hacer era tragar saliva mientras sentía la piel marfil de la androide en contacto con su piel. Tal como imagino, era suave y tersa, además de que podía sentir su senos con total claridad, era casi como si su contorno se imprimiera en espalda mientes el agua se aseguraba de dejarle claro, cada curva y pliegue de su cuerpo.

"2-2B ¿Quién te dijo que hicieras esto?" Pregunto el tímidamente al mismo tiempo que cubría sus genitales con las manos.

"NaDIe, eS aLgo qUe quIsE haCeR deSde Un bUen RAto. DESde quE OBtuVe un cUeRPo nuEVo PaRA Ser ExACtos."

"¿Nuevo cuerpo?" El no se había- Ah! El día en que ella estuvo en su habitación toda la "noche" ese debió ser el día en que consiguió sus actualizaciones. Ahora solo tenía que resolver el por ella actúa así y habla de manera rota. Por lo tal el ideó un plan.

"Oye 2B, ¿quieres que te lave la espalda?"

Inmediatamente ella detuvo la esponja, lo que le preocupó por miedo de que ella se haya ofendido. Se dio vuelta, con cuidado de no mirar demasiado, solo para ver qué ella estaba sonriendo y se mordía el labio inferior, un tick nervioso que ella deja ver cuando está nerviosa o pensando en algo.

"Si, yo quiero." Dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta y dejarle con una primera plana de su trasero. El rápidamente miro hacia arriba antes de tomar la esponja que ella le ofrecía. La lleno de jabón y la acerco a su espalda.

_'Calmate, es solo para buscar en ella, no es nada malo.' _pensó el mientras la esponja hacia contacto con la espalda de 2B.

"Mmmhh ISAac, eSo sE sIEnte BIen." Dijo ella mientras se recostaba en una pared usando sus manos: "PoDRÍas pOr FAvor, bAJAr Más." Eso significaba que el tenía que poner sus manos en su trasero y,y,y,y,y......

Y con eso dicho, Isaac se desmayo.

**Nier.**

Cuando las luces volvieron (el se despertó, aún usan velas para iluminar) el estaba en su cama, únicamente usando su bata con una 2B usando su atuendo normal mirándolo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

"¿2B? ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto el levantándose de un salto de la cama y agarrándola de los hombro para verla bien.

"Isaac, la que debería preguntar eso soy yo." Dijo ella con lo que podría decirse era un tono monótono habitual: "Te encontré en el piso del baño dormido."

¡¡¡¿¿QUE??!!!

"¿Me...encontrástes dormido en el baño?" Pregunto el con algo de incredulidad.

"En efecto, una vez que el Pod termino con el escaneo descubrió que sufrístes un gran estrés, posiblemente por la pronta llegada de la humana."

Eso...tenía sentido. Desde niño tenía esos problemas, pero aún así, con todo el tiempo en que había pasado en el mundo post-apocalíptico, creyó haberlo superado. Supuso que todos aquello había sido un sueño lúcido.

"Oh bien, viejos hábitos mueren difícilmente."

Con eso el decidió levantarse-

"AAAACCHHHOOOO."

Un estornudo lo suficientemente fuerte para empujarlo de nuevo a la cama, puso en alerta a 2B.

"I-Isaac ¿Te has enfermado?" Pregunto ella tratado de dejar que el pánico se notase en su voz.

"¿Que? ¡No!" Respondió el antes de tratar de levantarse nuevamente, solo para ser derribado por otro estornudo: "Bueno tal vez un poco."

Con eso todo el cuerpo de 2B se tenso: "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti.?"

"Si llama a Nines y mientras viene puedes traer algo del Vick Vaporub que hay en mi botiquín en el baño. Porfavor."

"Entendido." Con eso ella camino hacia el baño. Desconocido para Isaac, tuvo hubiera estado sudando balas de poder hacerlo.

"¿Cómo pudo terminar así?" En su mente ella solo se preguntaba una y otras vez como 6O consiguió las E-drugs para empezar.

Solo las consigues en la Tierra, en el campamento de la resistencia, esas cosas destruyeron cualquiera restricción de su recién descubierto libido; En ese momento todo se veía aceptable, entrar en la ducha de Isaac, tocarlo mientras estaba indefenso y lo peor de todo, tratar de seducirlo para que mantengan relaciones sexuales. Y al final, cuando se desmayó, ella lo puso en la cama para fingir que nada paso.

Ella debía informarle al Búnker, deja que otra se haga cargo-

** _YOU WILL FORGET...THIS NEVER WAS. BE A GOOD SOLDIER._ **

-¿Cargo de que nuevamente? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Así! La medicina para Isaac.

Corrió rápidamente hacia el botiquín y saco el tarro pequeño verde. Volvió hacia donde estaba el y se lo entrego-

-pensándolo bien, ¿no sería mejor si la aplicará ella misma? El está enfermo y podría dejar caer su medicina, SI, eso es lo que podría pasar.

"Isaac, debes abrir tu bata. Solo en el área del torso."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto él cada vez más cansado como para poder salir de la cama.

"Porque se debe aplicar directamente en el pecho." Fue la respuesta completamente lógica que le dió.

El sabía que había algo mal con esa declaración.... Pero la fiebre ya se había ello cargo de él y no tenía tiempo para pensar.

"Ah claro, tiene sentido." Con eso dicho, Isaac se recostó y se abrió la bata.

Como si de un halcón a su presa se tratase, 2B metió la mano en el tarro, llenando sus dedos de la extraña sustancia, antes de pasarla por todo el torso tonificado de Isaac.

Por algún razón, está acción la puso algo... Incómoda, como si algo pasara, como si hubiera algo más que solo lo que ve. Se podría decir que se sentía...¿Bien? Si, supuso que sí.

Así sin más ella paso bastante tiempo cuidándolo hasta que cayó dormido. Y una hora más.


	11. La [h]embra de la especie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac, 2B y 9S reciben la visita de la 2° humana en tierra. 2B descubre parte del pasado de Isaac.

_Hubo una vez en un pais de personas especiales, un niño que no lo fue. Este chico no poseía un talento en especial y por lo tal no lo era._

_"¡¿PORQUE NO ERES ESPECIAL ESPECIAL?!" le gritaba su padre, el cual siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para mostrale como serlo._

_"¡Construí esto¡" dijo una vez mostrandole su primer invento._

_"No es especial." Le respondió su padre mientras le quitaba el objeto de sus manos._

_"¿Que hace algo especial?" Le pregunto una vez a su unica amiga._

_"No se ¿por que me preguntas?" Respondió ella confundida. _

_"Porque eres especial." Respondió el inocentemente._

_"Eso dicen pero aun no se porque." Respondió ella triste al no poder ayudar a su amigo._

**Nier.**

La Célula Lunar, el último bastión para la humanidad. Cerca de 300 humanos residen en este lugar.

En el lado oscuro de la luna, se esconden, dentro de una ciudad, los últimos humanos de la tierra. La instalación se ve como una ciudad moderna en todo sentido, solo que mas limpia y avanzada tecnológicamente. Con una biosfera sostenible, este lugar es perfecto para las humanos.

150 de ellos son hombres y el resto mujeres. La mayoria son jovenes mientras que todos los funcionarios son personas que en los tiempos antiguos, dirigeron grandes empresas o fueron genios en sus areas. Entre ellos se puede encontrar a una mujer de pelo castaño claro casi rubio, piel clara y ojos verdes. Vestía una camisa azul, bajo una chaqueta de cuero sintético blanca que combina con su falda. Su nombre es Jihl y ella es, el enlace entre el Consejo de la Humanidad y YoRHa.

"Bien, infórmeme cuando todo esté listo." Dijo la mujer su Pod personalizado: Era blanco con líneas rojas y respondía al nombre de 340.

"Roger Roger." Dijo la caja parlante antes de volar a través de las puertas de su oficina.

Dicha oficina era al igual que el búnker, completamente estéril de todo color, dejando el lugar en perfecto blanco y negro.

Encendió su terminal electrónica y comenzó a navegar a través de la nube de información; Busco los parámetros psicológicos tanto de el 1° humano en ir a la tierra como de la segunda y vio algo que el consejero de integración humana paso por alto:

"Se conocen desde la infancia." Esta información fue reveladora, debido al hecho de que; Según los reportes de Cryo-Readáptacion, esos dos nunca tuvieron contacto alguno: "Extraño."

Ella siguió investigando más y más, pregúntadose el por qué el cóncejero evitaría que alguien sepa la conexión entre su hijo y su visita. No fue hasta que encontró que de hecho, dicha visita estaba autorizada a usar el "Interceptor" y un tercio de la legión "Martillo" lo cual parecía ser un uso excesivo de recursos. Ella agradeció el ya no tomar café mientras lee los informes. Ese despilfarro de recursos era excesivo.

Ella siguió cavando en la información, buscando alguna respuesta a esto. Descubrio que de hecho el concejal habia dispuesto de un apartamento amueblado en el barrio diamante, un lugar exclusivo. Curiosamente no parecia haber mucha interacción entre Isaac y su padre, por lo que el materialismo podria ser una respuesta a el conocimiento inconciente de complacerlo.

"Si eso funcionara no tendria problemas en la Academia."

Esto solo causo que la burócrata Intermedia, pusiera un dedo en sus labios pintados preguntándose ¿Que era lo que el concejal planeaba de todo esto?

**Nier.**

El concejo de la humanidad, la única forma de gobierno restante después de la caída de toda nación humana. Estás siete personas tomarán las decisiones que definirán si la humanidad perdura o no.

Todos ellos sentado en la mesa redonda, dentro de las cámaras de gobierno a oscuras, en un extraño movimiento de desconfianza, solo seis de las siluetas sombrías miraban la misma grabación.

"¿Cómo es posible? Un virus lógico trabajando en nuestras unidades." Dijo un voz femenina que miraba su datapad fijamente: "Debe ser un error"

"Tanto el agente Asimov como Tesla lo confirma." Dijo otra voz, está vez masculina.

"Ninguno de ellos es experto en programación de androides avanzada, Tesla solo los repara y registra." Dijo otra voz masculina con cierto desden en su voz.

"No es necesario serlo para darse cuenta; La capacidad de auto modificarse a si misma así como su deseo de atacar a un humano. Es obvio que dicho virus era la causa." Respondió nuevamente la primera voz masculina.

"¡Bah! Un chico tan incompetente no sabe nada." Dijo la segunda voz masculina con desden: "No es lo suficientemente listo como para que se le tome en cuenta."

"Debo recordarles que las pruebas G.O.A.T. solo se aplican al empleo que más posibilidades tienen de aspirar en la celda lunar, no sus capacidades como personas." Le respondió una segunda voz femenina.

"Solo por el momento." Contratacó la segunda voz masculina.

"Ese no es el tema en cuestión." Dijo la primera voz femenina: "Debemos averiguar si hay un virus lógico."

"Convenido." Respondió la segunda voz femenina: "¿Dónde está Séptimo?

"Según Jihl, en su laboratorio." Respondió una tercera voz masculina.

"¿Le informaron de lo que le sucedió a su hijo?" Pregunto la primera voz masculina.

"Si" respondió la segunda voz femenina.

Con eso todos se preguntaron por qué Séptimo no vino a preguntar por le estado de su hijo.

**Nier**.

Algo que los androides siempre tendrán presentes en sus mentes, es nada más y nada menos que la fragilidad humana; Desde sus cuerpos débiles e irremplazables, hasta sus mentes caóticas, todo en ello era frágil como el cristal. Eso era algo que ellos sabían desde el momento en qué los ensamblaron.

Por lo tal todo debe estar perfecto; desde la limpieza hasta los sistemas de defensa. Nada podía ser dejado al azar, no solo recibirían a la 2° humana en la tierra sino que por fin Isaac podría relacionarse con un miembro de su propia especie.

Todos estaban emocionados, todos menos él.

"¿Isaac? ¿Esta enfermo?" Pregunto el androide Shota conocido como 9S, al ver a el humano sentado en el sofá de la sala, con una expresión más....aburrida de lo que debía ser.

Inmediatamente la unidad de batalla número 2 estaba cerca de él, apunto de llamar a la Comandante White.

"No." Fue la respuesta seca del humano.

"¿Seguro? Te ves desanimado." Siguió el androide.

"Si, no hay nada malo conmigo de lo aseguro." Dijo Isaac con un tono tan monótono que incluso 2B lo llamaría seco.

Ambos androides lo miraron por unos momentos, causando que, aún a través de sus visores, le enviaran una mirada plana.

"Geez, bien." Dijo el mientes se levantaba del sofá: "Si conozco a la persona que creo que es, realmente tendremos historia pasada."

"¡Oh! Veo, una ex amante." Dijo 9S causando que Isaac lo mirara con la ceja levantada por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza con una expresión de incredulidad:

"Siempre olvidó con quién hablo." Dijo el antes salir de la habitación y caminar hasta su cuarto.

Curiosamente, cuando 9S dijo algo acerca de un ex amante, 2B se sintió.... ¿Mal? Debería dejar que la unidad escáner la revise.

Antes de que ella lograse decir hacer algo, la altera de proximidad se activo; Rápidamente su pod voló a toda velocidad a su dirección y dijo con su voz mecánica:

"Nave de gran tamaño acercándose, firma de identificación YoRHa."

"¿Que? ¿Una nave YoRHa?" Dijo el androide shota: "Eso es muy grande. Los sistemas de ocultación no lo protegerán."

'Isaac' pensó ella antes de correr a la habitación del humano.

Una vez llego ahí, noto que Isaac se había puesto su traje táctico y usaba su exo-traje. Al verla el solo la saludo como si nada fuera de lugar pasara.

"Oí 2B, ¿Cual es la prisa?" Pregunto él mientras metía cosas en una maleta estándar.

"¿Y esa maleta?" Pregunto ella sin importarle el tono de su voz.

"Es para mí." Dijo el de manera despreocupada.

En ese momento, otra sensación extraña paso por su cuerpo. Era enfermiza y debílitante, como un peso en su pecho. Ella apretó la mano en un puño lo suficientemente fuerte como para el cuero de su guante cruja.

"¿Ya ordenaste tus cosas?" Oyó la voz de Isaac.

"¿Disculpe?" Pregunto ella confundida.

"Tus cosas. Ya deberías comenzar a prepararte. Esa idiota nos puso en el mapa con el momento en qué su nave atravesó la estratosfera, no podremos usar más este lugar."

"Yo....si." dijo ella antes de caminar a su habitación y comprimir su equipo en el espacio de almacenamiento de su Pod.

"Almacenamiento lleno." Dijo el Pod una vez su equipo personal y YoRHa estaba dentro.

"Roger." Exclamó ella sintiéndose mejor de repente. Tal vez no necesite el escaneó.

En ese momento, 9S entro por la puerta bastante agitado: "¡Esta aquí! ¡Es inmenso!"

"No.. realmente lo hizo." Dijo Isaac saliendo de su cuarto hacia la sala seguido por la androide.

Al salir de la mansión, ambos vieron a qué se refería el androide shota: Una enorme nave similar a un buque acorazado con cuatro turbinas ultrapótentes debajo de el. Sus colores lo identificaban como YoRHa.

Descendió lentamente, hasta la llegar cerca del nivel del suelo; Una vez ahí, un trio de piernas mecánicas salieron de ella mientras las turbinas disminuían su velocidad, permitiéndole aterrizar de manera segura. Casi en ese instante una rampa se abrió dese el frente dejando a plena vista, una legión de androides de un modelo desconocido para ellos: Eran de una apariencia sombría, encerrados dentro de una armadura negra sin brillo con mascaras de gas y yelmos azules, estaban quietos, sin mover un músculo sintético, estáticos como estatuas, casi como las formas de vida mecánica al no encontrar androides contra los cuales luchar.

De entre ellos apareció un nuevo rostro: tenía el pelo negro largo con cepillo y ojos azules, su atuendo era una camisa blanca de botones con las mangas hasta las muñecas y una falda negra en combinación con sus medias y zapatos de tacón. En sus manos se podían ver guantes de cuero negro liso, en los cuales sostenían un par de gafas sin carcasa que se llevó a la cara.

"¡Isaac! ¡Es bueno verte! ¡¿Me extrañástes?!" Pregunto la ahora presente humana femenina. Ella era linda.

Muy LINDA. Y eso hacia sentir rara a 2B.

Su piel clara pero con algunas imperfecciones cubiertas por el maquillaje. Su cuerpo era curvilíneo pero no completamente relleno en los senos y glúteos. Era imperfecta y eso la hacia ver tan real.

Sin embargo...había algo en su cara que no se sentía bien. Era como si...hubiera algo fuera. Pero aparte de lo que ella ve no podía dar en el clavo.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Isaac estaba demasiado callado nuevamente.

"¿Que haces aqui?" Pregunto con un tono mordaz que no habia visto en el antes. La hembra humana solo sonrio y dijo:

"Por orden del Séptimo Concejal, seras escoltado a la base lunar." Dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Algo en ella, causo que 2B sintiera algo de desagrado. No sabía por qué, pero está extraña sensación parecía intensifícarse entre más tiempo la veía.

"¿Por?" Dijo él con un tono desanimado sin notar la mirada curiosa de 2B y 9S. Esta simple pregunta agarro a la hembra humana con la guardia baja.

"¿Eh?"

"Digo ¿Que quiere ese imbécil ahora?" Dijo Isaac ignorando la boca abierta de sus escoltas: "Siempre hace esto; no puede hacer algo de la manera simple, siempre debe exagerar las cosas para llamar la atención." Luego tomo una pose extraña y módulo la voz: "_Oh_ _mirenmé soy una persona importante, necesito estar en una eterna competencia de medición de pollas con mis rivales imaginarios." _La última parte parecía ser un imitación al aparente padre de Isaac.

Por un momento, tanto los dos androides como la humana lo miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Prácticamente acaba de insultar a uno de los humanos más importantes como si fuese nada.

Fue cuando noto la forma en que lo miraban: "¡¿Que?!"

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. La mujer humana tosió para aclarar su garganta, antes de hablar:

"...Si... claro....como sea....las órdenes son llevarte a la estación lunar." Ella hizo un ademán con la mano extendida y los androides que venían con ella comenzaron a desembarcar de la nave y caminaron más allá de ellas hacia la mansión, en la cual ingresaron uno por uno.

Algo no se sentía bien en estos modelos, se sentían tan mecánicos y falsos como los drones de vigilancia en la base de [Tesla].

Fue cuando estos salieron de la mansión, sosteniedo en sus brazos, las cosas tanto de Isaac como las de los androides, que tanto Isaac y 2B se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba mal: Eran modelos No-Pénsantes, diseñando para no ser autocóncientes de sí mismos. Apenas se podian considerar algo mas que drones o peor...

Forma de vidas mecánica. 

"Una elección de compañía... interesante." Dijo Isaac al ver pasar a uno de ellos frente a él sosteniendo su impresora 3D.

"Prefiero decir que es una compañía más... lógica." Respondió la hembra humana antes de mirarlo: "Ahora, si no te importa seguir perdiendo el tiempo."

Isaac miro a los lados antes de suspirar y comenzar a caminar hacia la rampa que salía del acorazado volador seguidos por sus amigos androides antes de que la chica humana dijese algo:

"Unidades 2B y 9S. Debido al hecho de que Isaac estará protegido en la base lunar, sus servicios ya no son necesarios."

Al oír esto algo dentro de 2B, se sintio......diferente.

¡¡¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!! ¡NO!,¡NO!,¡NO!,¡NO!,¡NO!- **¡¡¡NO!!!**

Claro, ella supo que este dia llegaría; Tarde o temprano la mision en tierra de Isaac terminaría y con eso la necesidad de guardaespaldas pero....

Ella... ella....no quiere.

**!ALERTA! SINAPSIS ALTERARA AL MAXÍMO.**

En cierto sentido ella no tolera la idea de volver a ser un na ejecutora de YoRHa. No después de todo lo que ha pasado. Por eso ella solo podia pensar de una manera.

_ **Ella....No......Quiere......Perderlo.** _

Justo en ese momento, sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo. Se dio la vuelta y vio que se trataba de Isaac, el cual también acercaba a 9S a él. El último parecía estar bastante ansioso y con la cara algo roja.

"Si, no, ellos vienen conmigo." El otro con que Isaac lo dijo, no dejo lugar a dudas de que habla en serio.

"El concejal fue claro...." Isaac la interrumpió al levantar la mano y responder:

"El te autorizo a llevarme, no ha desármarme." Con eso un silencio contundente se poso en el lugar, siendo solo los pasos de los droides los únicos que la interrumpían: "Ademas, les prometí que los llevaria conmigo y a diferencia de _otras _personas... yo cumpló con mis promesas."

La expresión de Isaac era la misma aburrida y désapasionada, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver cierta diversión, 9S miraba de un lado a otro entre ellos y la humana, con la boca abierta. 2B en cambió, parecía, por fuera, mirar a la humana con su expresión monótona. Por dentro era otra historia:

2B no sabia por qué; pero ver por un segundo que su expresión altanera y prepotente se desgarraba, fue.... ¿Cual es la palabra? _Placentera_. Esta expresión volvió con una venganza antes de que ella comenzará a hablar con una voz molesta y sacarina:

"~Claro Isaac~. Haremos exactamente eso."

2B no sabía por que, pero sentía como si hubiera entrado a la boca del lobo.

Una vez que los drones terminaron su trabajo, los tres miraron hacia atrás, a la mansión que fue su hogar por tanto tiempo y a la que nunca podrían volver. Una vez terminaron, caminaron por la rampa hacia el interior de la nave préguntandose que les depara el futuro.

**Nier.**

3 horas después de que los habitantes de la mansión se hayan ido, un grupo de formas de vida mecánicas; Tres Stubbys y un Medium Biped que actúa como líder.

Iniciaron el protocolo de búsqueda: Revisaron el lugar en búsqueda de información relevante, no encontraron nada, todo lo que podía moverse se había ido y lo que no fue purgado con ácido.

Uno de los Stubbys recogió algo que le llamo la atención: tirado en el piso, había un extraño objeto, era redondo con un agujero en medio uno de sus lados era una película semi reflejante y el otro lado tenía unos extraños glifos como los que están identificados como de naturaleza humana.

Lo levantó del suelo y se lo acercó a la "cara" para mirarlo después.

Soltando una serie de silbidos le indico a su líder acerca de su descubrimiento. El medium Biped se acercó y vio lo que su soldado le mostraba, con mucho cuidado lo tomo entre sus dedos.

Lo analizo con cuidado, tratando de que no romperlo bajo sus dedos. El análisis le dijo que se trataba de una antigua unidad de almacenamiento de datos.

Con unos pitidos más, le informo que volvieran a la fábrica e informarán a la red de maquinas.

Tal vez la información dentro de este artefacto sea invaluable.

**Nier.**

"No lo encuentro." Dijo 9S mientras revisaba su maleta. El estaba seguro que había dejado su disco de Bloodborne en dicha maleta. Era uno de los regalos que Isaac le había dado: "Vamos, se que está aquí."

Habia puesto la unidad de juegos y sus discos en una bolsa que luego almaceno virtualmente por lo que debia estar ahí. 

Sus sensores le dijeron que alguien estaba al otro lado de la puerta: "9S ¿Puedo pasar?"

Era 2B con su tono monótono. El camión hacia la puerta y la desbloqueó. Las puertas en la nave eran igual a el Búnker, de hecho toda la nave le recordaba al Búnker, con su falta de colores y automatización. La androide femenina paso por la puerta directamente hasta una silla en medio del lugar en la cual se sentó. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que 9S rompiera el silencio incómodo.

"Así que...vamos a la luna." Pregunto 9S de manera incómoda.

"Si." Dijo ella mientras miraba a la habitación de 9S.

El no era el mejor para leer a las personas, pero sabía que ella quería decirle algo, de que otra manera estaba aquí.

"¿Que pasa?" Le pregunto el androide Shota.

"Nada." Respondió ella rápidamente. Demasiado rápido.

"2B..."

"Esa humana. ¿No te parece extraña?" Pregunto ella de manera contundente.

"¿Extraña? ¿Cómo?"

"No se. Algo en ella...me hace desconfiar de que ella esté cerca de Isaac." Dijo ella con un tono bajo de.... ¿Irá? ¿Frustración? O...podrá ser ¿Celos?

Nah, eso era muy improbable.

"¿Dónde está Isaac por cierto?" Pregunto la androide.

"Con ella, cenando." Respondió 9S antes de ser abordado por 2B muy cerca de su rostro.

"¡¡¡LO DEJASTE IR SOLO!!!"

"¡¡¡¿WHHHA?!!!" Gimió él antes de caer hacia atrás. Antes de que el pudiese levantarse, un par de manos lo levantaron del piso por el cuello de su camisa.

"¡¡¡EL PODRÍA ESTAR SIENDO SEDUCIDO POR ELLA. O PEOR DROGADO!!!"

La mente del joven androide, era, en el mejor de los casos era un desastre.

Si tan solo supieran lo que realmente está pensando.


	12. La [h]embra de la especie. Parte 2

_¿Que se puede decir de Yuran Oeloun? Pues muchas cosas; es lista, bella y atlética. Todos hombre desearía tener una oportunidad con ella. Algo que es una posibilidad astronómica pero ese es tema de otra conversación._

_Desde pequeña ha conseguido miles de logros académicos, concursos de belleza y becas. Ha tomado decisiones acertadas que la han llevado hacia arriba..._

_Excepto una. Una que intentará rectificar, en el mundo destruido por la sal y las máquinas_.

**Nier.**

El interior de la nave era muy diferente; En vez de la apariencia rígida y muerta del exterior, el interior estaba lleno de todos los lujos que un palacio debe tener; Con paredes forradas en papel tapiz de color rojo y adornos dorados, era claro que este lugar era algo más que una simple base de operaciones móvil y más una especie de desproporcionada declaración de opulencia.

"Muy a su estilo." Murmuró Isaac pensado en si no solo debería ignorar la petición de Yuran he irse a dormir...

Si, como si eso posible. Conociéndola simplemente entraría en su habitación y lo arrastraría a su mesa.

"Joder." Que dolor en el culo. De todos los humanos que podían haber sido quien sirviera de enlace entre él y la luna, debía ser.... "Ella."

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que estaba frente a una enorme puerta, la cual poseía una enorme cantidad de ornamentos. Miro por última vez su atuendo: Una especie de uniforme de la marina de alto rango de color negro con bordes azul neón junto a zapatos de vestir del mismo color. Su pelo estaba hacia atrás con una enorme cantidad de gel 

"Hagamos esto rápido." Agarro el pomo chapado en oro y lo giro. Rápidamente sintió que le daría un dolor de cabeza. 

Dentro de la habitación que Yuran le había indicado como _su sala de reuniónes _o más bien dicho, su comedor elegante vio algo que le hizo rodar los ojos: Frente a él se encontraba una mesa rectangular extremadamente larga como para 30 personas si la cantidad de sillas de respaldo alto de madera negra y terciopelo rojo era una señal de algo. La mesa en si no se quedaba atrás ya que poseía un grabado igual de largo de un dragón del zodiaco Chico.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por una serie de cortinas de terciopelo carmesí que llegaban hasta el piso. Dicho piso, consistía en una serie de baldosas blancas y negras que se dividía en un patrón de uno y uno. Uno blanco y uno negro.

Debido a la forma y el tamaño en que estaba dispuesta, hacia que la distancia entre los extremos fuese ridículamente larga. Hasta el punto de que era completamente impráctica para una simple cena ente dos. Muy su estilo.

"Ah, Isaac." Dijo una voz que el conocía demasiado bien: "Veo que ha decidió unirte a mí."

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, vio a una de las pocas personas que conoció antes del fin del mundo; Yuran Oeloun. Su apariencia ciertamente había cambiado desde esa tarde en la rampa: su pelo normalmente liso y dejado suelto, ahora tenía una apariencia salvaje, como una especie de elegante mohak inclinado hacia el lado izquierdo mientras en el otro se podía ver qué los mechones habían sido piensas en la misma dirección, posiblemente para ayudar a mantener el mohak, aunque estaba sentada, podía ver se usaba un vestido negro el cual dejaba verle sus hombros parte superior de los pechos. Sus ojos almíbar estaban expuestos sin sus gafas.

"Como si lo que los demás quieran es una de tus preocupaciones." Dijo el antes de jalar su silla para poder sentarse. Frente a ella, en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

Esto pareció complacerla ya que inmediatamente tomo un sorbo de vino directamente de la copa que sostenía en sus mano derecha.

Sus manos poseían extraños guantes de seda, las cuales poseían puntas en los dedos que le daban una apariencia de garras, dándole una apariencia depredadora. Una vez ella terminó con su vino, pregunto:

"Así que...como ha sido ti estancia en la tierra."

¿Ese es su rompe-hielo?

"He, tu sabes; Sobrevivir cada día en lo que fue nuestro hogar, tratar de crear una red estable para que nuestros autómatas logren tener una mayor posibilidad de sobrevivencia ya sabes, lo clásico." Una vez que terminó su diatriba ácida, un androide no pensante le sirvió un plato de...lo que parecía ser un cubo amarillo del tamaño de una caja de cigarrillos, con una hoja verde del tamaño una moneda de 25 centavos encima.

Su reacción debió ser muy obvia si ella necesito explicarse:

"Comelo, es sano." Dijo ella antes de hundir su tenedor en él y llevárselo a la boca: "Muy bueno."

Lo miro por un momento antes de imitar la acción de la mujer frente a él. El cubo tenía una consistencia semi sólida, como la gelatina. Al meterla en su boca esperaba un sabor extraño y poco agradable... Sin embargo no sintió nada. Era completamente faltó de sabor, lo que explica por que le gustaba a Yuran tanto.

"Bueno ¿no?" Pregunto ella. No sabía si lo decía enserio o solo jodía con él.

"Si..." Mintió entre dientes: "De casualidad es así como comen en la luna?" El realmente se arrepentiría de saber la respuesta.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!"

Mierda.

"¿Y de cuantos platos es la cena?"

"12." Respondió ella antes de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Mantenlo. Un incomodo silencio se poso en la habitación mientras el deglutia la..comida frente a él. Un silencio que terminó cuando ella habló:

"Así que..debió ser duro ¿Eh?

Inmediatamente el levantó la vista de su cubo y la miro fijamente sin entender a qué se refería.

"Ya sabes, no tener a otro humano alrededor con quién socializar." Dijo ella mientras descansaba las manos sobre el reverso de sus manos y dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"No realmente." Respondió el antes de usar una servilleta para limpiar sus labios de los residuos amarillos: "Sinceramente fue bastante tranquilo."

Por un momento ella pareció sorprendida, llegando incluso a dejar de sonreír por un pequeño momento: "Si...lo que trato de decir es: Debes estar ansioso de volver a tener contacto con personas de verdad."

"Yo tenían contacto con personas en MI MANSIÓN." Respondió dándole mayor importancia a la última parte.

"¿Que? ¿Te refieres a los androides?" Dijo ella con un tono burlón al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia atrás.

"Si." Respondió con un tono más serio: "me refiero a ellos."

Notando la hostilidad de Isaac, hacia ella trato de calmarlo. Sin embargo, uso las palabras equivocadas:

"Solo son maquinas."

"Y aún así son más agradables que ciertas personas." Murmuró él antes de empujar lejos su plato de comida.

El se levantó de su asiento y camino en dirección a las puertas. Antes de que lograse tocar la perilla, ella dijo:

"Esto es por dejarte atrás cuando éramos niños."

El solo se quedó parado frente la puerta por un momento. Solo para a travesar la puerta sin mirar atrás.

"Buenas noches Yuran." Fue lo único que dijo antes ir en dirección a su habitación compartida.

"Tch." Sinceramente, Yuran no podía entenderlo. El no podía hablar en serio. ¿Por qué preferiría a los androides sobre sus propias máquinas? Realmente necesitaba algo con que desahogarse.

Un androide de servicio entro en la sala sosteniendo dos bandejas, una en cada mano, antes de dejarlo en la mesa miro la ausencia de el otro comensal y le pregunto a su ama: "¿Canceló el resto de la cena?"

En vez de decirle algo, Tiran se levantó de su silla y comenzó a acercarse a él. De haber tenido sentido de auto conservación hubiera huido. Pero no los tenía y no huyó.

Las puntas de los dedos de Yuran se iluminaron de rojo antes de moverse rápidamente hacia él.

**Nier.**

* * *

9S se considera así mismo una persona racional, la cual planea cada acción antes de llevarla acabo. Por lo tal no era extraño verlo trabajar como loco en la búsqueda de información acerca de la mujer que los transportaba de un lugar a otro.

El ello de que 2B pareciera un...¿Cómo era llamada esa ave? Ah si, Halcón. Un halcón mirándolo. Sinceramente quería saber el por qué tanta intensidad, por otro lado su raciocinio le advertía que no. Aún así...

"¿2B?" Pregunto él, comenzando a cavar su propia tumba.

"¿Que sucede unidad escáner número 9?" Hablo ella con su voz monótona. ¡Oh, no! Esta usando su voz sería.

"N-Nada, solo...me siento un poco nervioso cuando te me quedas viendo de esa manera." Posiblemente no fue la respuesta correcta ya que solo le envío su "mirada de muerte fría" patentada.

"Mmh." Fue la respuesta de la androide de batalla.

"Geez." Con un suspiro de derrota, el escáner siguió en la búsqueda de información acerca de la fémina humana que parece tiene historia con Isaac.

Antes de que el siguiese con su data-mining, las puertas de abrieron.

Isaac entro dando enorme zancadas y con el seño irritado. Señales de que estaba enojado.

"Isaac ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto 2B caminando rápidamente hacia él: "¿Has sido lastimado de alguna manera?"

"No, estoy-."

"¿Física?" Continuo su interrogatorio ignorando la respuesta de Isaac.

"No."

"Psicológica."

"No."

"Sexual."

"¿¡Que!? ¡NO!" Grito él. Ciertamente no sabía de dónde sacaba esa idea. Miró a 9S para buscar un poco de cordura solo para ver qué el lo miraba de manera extraña.

"Isaac." Dijo el con una voz tranquilizante: "Es bien conocido que ciertas víctimas reaccionan con negación al abuso en especial si se trata de un hombre."

El puso su mano en su hombro, en señal de afecto, antes de retirarla debido a la expresión de Isaac.

"Me voy a bañar." Dijo el antes de entrar al cuarto de baño.

Por alguna razón, 2B se sintió extraña al oír esto.

En ese momento el pod negro decidió volver a la existencia antes de avisarle algo a 2B: "La temperatura interna de la unidad 2B es muy alta. La unidad escáner número 9 debería revisarla."

"¿En serio? 2B acuéstate en la cama. Comenzaré con mi diagnóstico."

La unidad de batalla hizo lo que el androide ahora le dijo. En ese momento el escáner comenzó con su hackeó.

_....**INICIANDO...**_

La inmersión al mundo digital era para el escáner una experiencia siempre fascinante; la forma en que el paisaje digital se integraba frente a sus ojos, mientras el tiempo a su alrededor parecía desácelerarse hasta que parecía dejar de moverse. El vaciado negro lleno de pasarelas blancas que parecían emitir un brillo blanco etéreo era una vista.... Que roba el aliento.

Mirando alrededor del lugar, 9S noto una especie de pilar blanco que parecía ascender. Caminando en dirección a éste, Nines comenzó a darse cuenta de que la programación de 2B era diferente: Había códigos extraños que no parecían encajar entre sí, además de software para administrar funciones que no había visto antes.

"Raro." Murmuró él viendo los extraños códigos.

A diferencia de los códigos YoRHa estándar, los cuales eran lineales y siempre viendo a la misma dirección, estos códigos eran como una construcción a base de burbujas doradas con tintes rojos, las cuales se destruían y reconstruían constantemente, siendo imposible para el androide shota entenderlo realmente.

"¿Que podría ser?" Se pregunto a si mismo, mientes trataba de descubrir su posible función: Era extraño para él, parecían solo flotar ahí sin interferir con el resto de ella programación de la caja negra, casi como si solo estaba ahí por estar ahí. Intrigado por ello, comenzó a estudiarlo.

"Esto tomara un tiempo."

Con eso, 9S comenzó su labor.


	13. La Luna parte 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B, Isaac y 9S llegan a la luna, refugio de la humanidad. Las cosas son muy diferentes a como ellos lo pensaban.

**Nier ost. Weight of the World.**

Mientras Isaac tomaba un baño, 9S siguió probado cada truco de hackeo que conocía para poder descifrar los códigos sueltos en el sistema de 2B. Al principio creyó que eran parte de el software de el nuevo y avanzado cuerpo biorganico de la unidad de batalla solo para descubrir que eran de hecho códigos antiguos de su fuente base.

"Extraño." Exclamó el aún dentro de el espacio mental dentro del cerebro de 2B, antes de sumergirse más en él; A diferencia del espacio en negro, este código se representa en una enorme blanco lleno de construcciones de diversos tamaños de color amarillo, los cuales tienen una aparente simbología hecha de líneas y puntos que parecen repetirse de tal manera que deja a entrever como un mensaje o códigos. Cada código era diferente en cada fragmento amarillo, por lo tal debían unirse para descifrar el mensaje completo.

"Este es un muy avanzado sistema de codificación." Se dijo a si mismo al no encontrar comparación con su base de datos. Se dijo a si mismo entonces, que debía intentar algo. Estirando la proyección digital de su mano, comenzó a copiar los fragmentos uno por uno en un proceso que solo duraría dos horas en el mundo real, pero un mucho más en el mundo ficticio. "Manos a la obra."

Con eso comenzó su largo trabajo.

.....

Afuera en el mundo real, Isaac había acabado con su ducha. Fue cuando salió de baño, que vio la forma dormida de 2B siendo escaneada por 9S. El no sabía exactamente que era lo que pasaba cuando hacían eso, por lo que los dejo estar.

TOCK, TOCK.

Alguien tocaba su puerta. Solo con una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió....para inmediatamente quedar estupefacto.

"Saludos, eh venido a dejar un mensaje."

"¿Ah?" El realmente no sabía lo que estaba viendo.

En el marco de su puerta, parado con sus brazos detrás de si mismo, se encontraba una especie de forma de vida mecánica el cual parecía ser un especie de mayordomo inglés del siglo XIX; Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una serie de placas dobladas de tal manera que parecían ser un traje de tres piezas de color dorado con sus uniones expuestas dejando ver su mecanismo interno en ciertas partes. En vez de rostro poseía una placa lisa de color negro mate, con un led azul por ojos izquierdo y una especie de mira telescópica que también funciona como monóculo, el cual brillaba en azul también. En vez de boca habia un extraño mecanismo que le recordaba una bocina de una rabio antigua. Lo más llamativo era su bombín, el cual estaba hecho del mismo material dorado.

Antes de perder toda su mierda al tener una ser como el frente a él, la extraña maquina le dijo:

"No se preocupe. Aun con mi apariencia le puedo asegurar que soy un producto de manos humanas y mi lealtades estan con ustedes." Inmediatamente el hizo uno reverencia y movio su brazo derecho, el cual sostenia una carta con un sobre blanco: "Aquí esto es para usted."

Inmediatamente el tomo el sobre con los dedos aun húmedos y lo miro rápidamente: eran una verdadera carta de estilo antiguo sin sello postal o datos, claramente era algo que se entregaría de mano a mano. El solo miro al extravagante mensajero y le agradeció, ganándose una genuflexión de parte de el robot antes de que se diera la vuelta y desapareciera entre los corredores de la nave.

Una vez supo que no había nadie ahí, cerro la puerta y se dio la vuelta en búsqueda de su ropa.

"¿Quién era?" Oyó de repente a la voz de 2B la cual había salido de su modo de descanso y lo miraba fijamente sentada desde la cama. Noto que tenía uno tono de voz un poco más alto de lo normal, posiblemente por el hecho de que su modulador debió reiniciar. La única razón por la cual estaba sobre su cama debido ser por qué su giroscopio también había salido de línea. Esperando su respuesta, ella cruzó los brazos. ¿No les recuerda a algo?

9S parecía mirar el sobre en su mano, mientras se sentaba al lado de 2B. Era obvio que el también tenía curiosidad.

"Solo un mensajero." Respondió mientras levantaba el sobre para que ambos lo vieran. Sabiendo que ambos querían ver el contenido, uso su mano izquierda para abrir la carta y sacar el contenido.

Saco una simple hoja de papel, que tenía escrito en ella con caligrafía cursiva. Rápidamente Isaac movió sus ojos de un lado al otro antes de que su expresión se volviera agria. Al ver eso, 2B pregunto:

"¿Todo en orden?"

"No." Respondió el dejando caer el sobre y la hoja de papel al suelo: "Debo reunirme con mi padre al no más llegar a la luna."

Oh no. Su padre siempre eran malas noticias.

Tocándose la parte de atrás de su cuello, el comenzó a caminar hacia la cama antes de dejarse caer sobre ella con los brazos extendidos por la frustración.

Los tres se quedaron ahí sin decir nada, durante el tiempo con Isaac aún que relativamente corto, ambos sabían que la relación con su padre era tensa y lo mejor sería no hablarlo o tratar de comprenderlo.

2B noto que la humedad del cuerpo de Isaac comenzó a precipitarse desde su piel hasta el edredón, oscureciendo una silueta con forma de su cuerpo. Ella debería decirle que hay una gran posibilidad de conseguir un resfriado u otra enfermedad respiratoria, sin embargo decidió que está era una buena oportunidad para aprender más de el comportamiento humano.

9S pareció pensar lo mismo, debido a que se subió a la cama, gateando hasta acercarse a Isaac y comenzar a peinar su cabello con las manos. Esto llama la atención de 2B, la cual le pregunto que era lo que estaba haciendo. A lo que el respondió:

"Esto...se llama mimos. Suelen ayudar a los humanos a sentirse mejor." Explico el mientras seguia jugando con el pelo de Isaac. El no parecia sentirse molesto por esto, asi que no lo detuvo.

Isaac por su parte, se comenzaba a quedar dormido lo que le sucedió casi al instante. 

"Se durmio." Exclamo 9S confirmando sus sospechas antes de retirarse lentamente hasta el borde de la cama donde se acurrucó en el piso y entro al modo de análisis avanzado, dejandolos prácticamente sola con Isaac.

No es con como si eso le causara un problema ni nada, solo que en estos últimos tiempos no habian tenido la oportunidad de conectar más. Por el bien de la misión, claro.

Se acercó a Isaac sobre la cama y comenzó a frotar su pelo tal como lo haría 9S. Aparentemente lo hizo bien, si es que la sonrisa en su rostro indicaba algo. Ella siguió frotando, al mismo tiempo que veía su cuerpo descansar. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras su piel seguía escurriendo agua a la cama. Ella se mordió el labio preguntándose si debía hacer algo para evitar que se enferme.

Decidiendo que era lo mejor, ella camino hasta un ropero que la habitación tenía. Lo abrió y se puso a buscar una toalla extra. Se acercó a Isaac y....se quedó quieta.

Internamente, 2B se cuestionaba si esto era correcto: "_No estoy dañandolo, de hecho esto es bueno para su salud. Dormirse húmedo puede causar pulmonía....¡Si! Eso es. ¡Gloria para la humanidad!"_

Inmediatamente 2B comenzó a frotar la toalla sobre su pierna derecha. Isaac comenzó a murmurar y moverse un poco pero por lo demás estaba completamente dormido, viendo esto como su señal prosiguió; Despacio, ella frotó el pedazo de tela sobre la piel pálida de Isaac, el cual parecía haber contado hasta 100 a los mamíferos pastorales con la capacidad de producir material textil. El no parecía despertar pronto, por lo que siguió pasando la toalla por su piel cálida. Era extraña la sensación que causaba el contacto entre dos tipos de epidermis, como si fuera un tipo de sensación que solo se consigue entre el contacto de dos personas. Ella siguió así hasta que su torso, brazos y piernas estaban seco.

_"Este es....¿el calor humano?" _Se pregunto ella mientras seguía sintiendo el cálido tacto de la piel humana ausente en todo los androides. Era casi adictiva.

En este punto, una extraña sensación de curiosidad, le hizo preguntarse ¿Cómo se sentirá su rostro? ¿Es igual de cálido?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, el cual era su tick nervioso, se arrodilló en la cama cerca de él, dejando que sus rodillas estuvieran a centímetros de su brazo izquierdo. Lentamente se inclinó hacia su abajo, bajando a su rostro poco a poco. Una vez estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de él, pudo sentir el aliento de Isaac; Era como una nube caliente que hacia cosquillas a los receptores de su rostro, una reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo biológico y natural, del cual ella carecía. Miró fijamente su rostro mientras analiza cada detalle de esta: Su piel con imperfecciones, sus ojeras oscuras bajo su ojos los cuales de estar abierto, mostrarían un brillo opaco. Por primera vez lo veía con una expresión relajada en vez de la falsamente confiada y alegre.

Por alguna razón, algo la llevo a tocar los labios de Isaac con su dedo; La sensación eran algo calida y babosa, además de que parecia ser más sensible, Isaac soltó unos gemidos antes de callar nuevamente. Casi de inmediato, ella tocó su propios labios, dándose cuenta que no eran tan diferentes.

Un vez su curiosidad fue saciada, ella retrocedió hasta el suelo y se quedó parada frente a la puerta, en guardia para cualquier problema.

Mañana sería un día importante.

.....

Sin saberlo su episodio de curiosidad espontánea, había sido vista y grabada por Yuran la cual se encontraba dentro de una habitación oscura mirado la misma secuencia una y otra vez, mientras apretaba los dientes en irá al mismo tiempo que apretaba con más fuerza una copa de vino tinto hasta que se rompió.

**Nier. Ost End.**

Durante el trayecto, la nave YoRHa paso de lado el Búnker así como varios cinturones de asteroides, los cuales por supuesto, no representaron ningún daño a la nave de alto blindaje. Dicha nave contabas de varias armas desde cañones de riel magnético hasta armas basadas en magia del nuevo mundo similar a los de los Pod. Una tripulación automatizada y por supuesto una serie de habitaciones con la capacidad de sellarse para evitar que la despresurización matara a alguien dentro.

Además solo dos personas dentro debían preocuparse por una descompresión.

Los tres, Isaac y sus amigos, estaban parados en el puente de la nave la cual estaba completamente automatizado sin ningún rastro de Yuran lo que solo causo una cierta sensación burbujeante dentro de 2B.

La nave se controlaba por medio de unos paneles holográficos o una serie de palancas en caso de hackeo. Actualmente era una IA similar a un Pod lo que la manejaba. Había pantalla led que servían como ventanas para admirar el espacio frente a ellos, sin arriesgarse a las debilidades estructurales. Fue a través de ellas que vieron su destino. La luna.

"La veo." Dijo el androide shota conocido como 9S apuntando al satélite natural de la tierra, ganando una mirada aburrida de parte de Isaac.

La luna, a diferencia de la tierra, no sufrió cambios significativos; aparte de permanecer estática sobre la parte nocturna, la única diferencia, a su vez la más importante, era una especie de domo gríseaseo que casi se camufla con la superficie lunar. Dicho domo era el hogar, actual, de la humanidad. La nave lentamente se acercaba a una parte de el domo, la cual comenzó a abrirse revelando ser una entrada disfrazada.

"Increíble." Murmuro 9S a la vista de el lugar; Era un hangar lo suficientemente grande como para que el Búnker entrara, con hileras de vehículos y túneles de color blanco con líneas azules, las cuales indicaban direcciones para diferentes lugares. La nave inmediatamente, comenzó a alinearse con la entrada y paso fácilmente. Se acercó a una bahía de descarga y se detuvo.

Habían abordado sin problemas. Inmediatamente una voz mecánica los saludo:

[Este es control BH-2, ingresen sus códigos de identificación]

Después de un corto silenció, la voz dijo: [Bien, esperen al comité de bienvenida]

"Hora del show." Dijo Isaac mientras quitaba una serie de arrugas inexistentes en su traje; Vestía un traje elegante de tres piezas de color azul oscuro con una camisa blanca adentro y zapatos de lustrar negros, cortesía de Yuran. Su pelo rubio usualmente desordenado estaba peinado a un lado. Sus ojos mostraba una mirada aburrida inusual, en comparación con sus ojos usualmente curiosos y excítables.

[Por favor. Por aquí.] Dijo una de las unidades no sapientes que los acompañaba con su voz sintética y pausada. Según Isaac sonaba como el sistema de altavoz de su escuela.

El odiaba su escuela.

Para 2B por otro lado, el nuevo estilo de Isaac se podia describir como _eficiente... _por falta de palabras. Por alguna razón, ella lo sentia como poco confortable para el humano. Sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en lo que tenia en frente. Al androide de servicio esperándolos, el cual los guio hasta la salida.

Caminaron por la nave hasta el area de desembarque, el cual poseia una exclusa de aire doble, que servia como descontaminacíon para las personas que habian estado viviendo en la tierra. Eso evitaria que los germenes terrestres agresivos contaminaran el lugar.

Las unidades de vigilancia, estaban en varias hileras, cada uno parado al lado del otro dejando la misma distancia entre sí. Parecia un desfile militar.

"Debio ser idea de mi padre." dijo Isaac despues de soltar un largo suspiro. Ciertamente, su padre parecia tener un gusto por las demostraciones de poder.

En el momento en que se abrieron las puertas comenzó el pandemónium; Dentro de el hangar inmenso había una serie de unidades no sapientes formadas en hileras militares con el brazo derecho sobre el pecho en señal de saludo a él humano. En medio de ellos se encontraba una mujer humana mayor a Isaac... La cual era muy bella.

Demasiado.

* * *

Para Jihl, la idea de ser la encargada de esta comisión era realmente un dolor de cabeza. ¿No se suponía que debía hacerlo Yuran? ¿De que sirve gastar tantos recursos en enviarla si dejara el trabajo a otros.

"Qué dolor." Se dijo a si misma en voz baja antes de mirar su atuendo: Su vestido era azul de solo una manga en el lado derecho con tacones a juego. Su pelo castaño estaba ondulado hacia arriba en el final. Sus ojos verdes estaba detrás de un par de lentes sin aros dándole una apariencia sensual y refinada. Ella no se sentia cómoda tratando de usar su sexaffile, en alguien más joven, pero su testimonio era fundamental para el trabajo y lo necesitaba de su lado para convencer a el concejo de viejas fochas acerca de la posibilidad de un virus lógico.

Vio como la puerta se abría y una rampa hacia contacto con el suelo antes de ver.....¿A tres pasajeros?

_"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Se suponía que solo vendría el agente de campo!"_ Ella tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no maldecir a Yuran por su incompetencia. Apretó los puños en frustración y puso su sonrisa falsa más convincente.

Ella camino hasta él con la mano extendida- Solo para que el la pasará de largo sin siquiera mirarla.

¿Qué?....

Para frotar sal en la herida, ambos androides también le pasaron de largo.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo el joven rubio mientras miraba alrededor del hangar: ¿Dónde está él? Me mandó una carta así que se supone que debería estar aquí."

Ambos androides miraron alrededor esperando ver a alguien diferente, al no encontrarlo se acercaron a Isaac.

Harta de toda esta estupidez, ella camino hacia él humano más joven antes de tocar para llamar su atención, una vez la obtuvo le dijo: "Usted debe ser Isaac, soy Jihl, la asistente de su padre, he venido-"

"El no vino, me hizo venir a la luna desde la tierra y ni vino." Interrumpiéndola, el joven parecía no necesitar más de sus explicaciones.

"No...el-."

"Tenia trabajo... como siempre." Murmuro él con un tono cansado. Miro a todos lados antes de encogerse de hombros. Sin mirarla directamente, el solo se quedo ahí en el hangar.

Si....bien. necesitaba terminar con esto. Usando un intercomunicador, llamo al transporte designado.

Miro por un momento al joven mientras los androides parecía acercase a él antes de que el modelo masculino pusiera una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y comenzar a frotarlo. 

Extraño.

Antes de poder preguntar algo, el transporte llego; Era una especie de automóviles no tripulado de color negro con el símbolo de las Naciones Unidas. Cuadrado y sin neumáticos; En vez de ello, poseía una especie de cama negra que emitía un pulso magnético que le permitia flotar por encima del suelo.

Apuntando cortésmente al vehículo y dijo: "Debemos?"

El solo miro por un momento al vehículo antes de ver a sus androides y finalmente entrar al vehículo.

Una vez que entraron ella la siguió adentró antes de acomodarse dentro en un asiento frente a ellos. El interior del vehículo estaba tapizado en negro satinado. Con aire acondicionado y una cubeta de metal con una botella de vino rodeada de hielo.

Al ver qué el protocolo era innecesario ella le explico lo que querían de él: Servir cómo testigo de la existencia de un virus lógico trabajando en la red YoRHa.

El claramente se sorprendió y la miro por un momento antes de volver a encogerse de hombros y asentir.

Jihl no se dio cuenta de la nube de muerte que la androide femenina desprendía. 

**Nier.**

Una vez llegaron a su destino, descubrieron que se trataba de un apartamento de lujo en lo que parecía ser el barrio residencial más caro de la celda lunar; poseía una sala con los apartados de lujo más modernos. Un par de cuartos con camas tamaño kingside. Una cocina totalmente equipada y un baño más grande que la sala misma.

La idea de que están en la luna, hacia que 2B y 9S estuvieran emocionados. Por supuesto esto solo era obvio con el androide Shota, la unidad de batalla mostraba su expresión estoica. Sin embargo por dentro era diferente:

'¡Tantos humanos!' pensó ella al admirar la vista frente a ella desde la ventana de su nueva recídencia:

Una enorme área de recreación, con juegos mecánicos, cada uno con colores brillantes y luces multicolores que se encendían y apagaban. Los humanos iban y venian de ellos sin un aparente orden. 

"Y esto es un parque de atracciones." Dijo Isaac a la par de ellos apuntando a las atracciones mecánicas. Actualmente vestia una sudadera negra a juego con un gorro de lana, pantalones azules de lona y zapatillas blancas. Actualmente estaba recostado contra el muro del balcón.

"Veo." Respondió 2B mirando a una mujer y lo que podia identificar como su hijo caminar por debajo de ellos en la calle.

"¿Y que es eso?" Pregunto 9S apuntando a un edificio del cual muchos jóvenes salían usando uniformes de color azul y blanco.

La expresión de Isaac se volvió una mueca y respondió: "Un colegio. No tengo los mejores recuerdos en esa clase de lugares."

"Ohhh..." Fue la única respuesta del androide shotacon. Antes de mirar a otro lugar y decir: "Hey conozco esa clase de instalación: Es un centro comercial."

La sonrisa de Isaac volvió rápidamente y dijo: "Si, si lo es....¿Quieren ir?"

Esto sorprendió a ambos, nunca hubieran imaginado estar en tal situación. 2B no sabía que responder.

"Yo...."

"¡Nos encantaría!" Respondió rápidamente el androide shota mirándola para que también aceptará.

Al ver qué no hacia ningún daño, ella asintió con calma y respetó. A ellos se le concedía un gran honor y debían actuar como tal.

"Bien." dijo Isaac mirando al horizonte: "Mañana que termine con mi reunión con el concejo de la humanidad, saldremos juntos ¿De acuerdo?"

Ambos androides asintieron sin saber como sentirse; usualmente éste seria un honor....pero en caso de Isaac podría ser un problema. 

Solo podían esperar a que todo saliera bien mañana. 


	14. La luna parte 2

Unos minutos después de que llegaron al apartamento, unas personas, que se identificaron como agente de El Ojo, la agencia de inteligencia del concejo, escoltaron a Isaac a su reunión con los concejales.

Solo. Según ellos no había necesidad de los androides de seguridad. 2B estaba apunto de recordarles que era más que un simple sistema de seguridad hasta que recordó que era humana y que debía obedecer.

Isaac la tranquilizó diciéndole que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, que solo sería una corto viaje de ida y vuelta.

**Nier.**

Isaac se encontraba dentro de una habitación a oscuras, donde una serie de paneles mostraban las siluetas oscurecidas de los 6 consejeros gramados a aparecer no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo que su padre no se molestara en venir.

El traje de gala de Isaac le causaba cierta irritación o tal vez solo era el hecho de estar en este lugar.

Antes de poder decir algo una voz distorsionada que salió de el primer monitor: "Saludos Asimov ¿Se encuentra bien?"

El evito de girar los ojos. Falsa preocupación. Decidió ignorar lo mucho que eso le molestaba y les siguió el juego: "Saludos Consejeros, Estoy bien. Entiendo que esto es por mi encuentro con una unidad infectada."

"¡NO!" Interrumpió una segunda voz igual de distorsionada desde el segundo monitor: "Usted creyó haber encontrado una unidad infectada. Esto es una evaluación psícologica."

!

"¡Disculpe!" Exclamo él mientras apretaba los puños y se ponía rojo. ¿Realmente este hombre está fuera de su mente? La segunda voz parecía no haber terminado.

"¡Lo que-!"

"¡Suficiente!" Grito la persona en el tercer monitor, la cual parecía ser mujer: "Segundo, jamás aceptamos que el virus lógico no fuera real y no trataremos al agente Asimov como un enemigo".

"¡¿Que?!"

"Suficiente." Dijo la voz del primer monitor: "Ese será una conversación que tendremos luego. Actualmente hablaremos de la posibilidad de virus lógico."

Inmediatamente el segundo monitor se apagó indicando que ese concejal ya no estaba con ellos.

"Típico de él." Dijo una voz femenina desde el cuarto monitor. La distorsión de voz incorporada no evito que su acento francés se filtrara.

"Comenzamos." Dijo la voz del quinto monitor: "Cuéntenos que fue lo que pasó."

"Claro concejales." Dijo el antes de comenzar su relato: "Todo comenzó con la falta de comunicación de parte del agente Asimov, lo cual me llevo a mi y 2B a investigar-."

"Por 2B, se refiere a la unidad de batalla YoRHa número 2 ¿Cierto?" Interrumpió el primer monitor.

"Si...en fin; 2B y yo viajamos hacia allá en búsqueda de respuestas. Ahí nos encontramos con el agente Tesla, el cual nos explico: Que había un cierre total en la instalación y que deberíamos restaurar el sistema central."

"¿Fue ahí cuando se encontraron con la unidad infectada?" Pregunto el tercer monitor.

"En efecto, en el área del garaje." Termino de explicar: "Tanto 2B como yo nos involucramos en un combate contra ella."

"¿Ella? Pregunto tranquilamente el primer monitor.

"Era un modelo femenino." Asintió él antes de explicar las modificaciones que se había hecho a si misma.

"Bien". Exclamó el cuarto monitor dando indicios de vida desde que se burló de segundo: "Ahora delíberaremos hasta mañana cuando informemos nuestro curso de acción."

Bien, el ya entrego el mensaje, dependerá de ellos ahora.

Al final cada monitor se apagó dejándolo solo en la oscuridad.

**Nier.**

2B esperaba. Era lo único que podía hacer mientras Isaac estaba afuera. Todos sus instintos le decían que lo buscará antes de que una forma mecánica de vida lo encontrará. Luego recordaba que estaban en la luna y estaba a salvo. Entonces el instinto volvía más fuerte.

No fue hasta que noto que la cerradura magnética se iluminaba en verde que ella pudo dejar de armar un plan de batalla para localizar y sustráerlo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, 2B casi podía afirmar que su caja negra se sintió un poco más liviana. "Ya vine." Dijo Isaac mirado alrededor del apartamento que se les fue asignado antes de verla y decir: "Hola 2B ¿Que has hecho?"

Era una pregunta sería: "He analizado la infraestructura de esta vivienda con tal de asegurarme de que es sólida, no hay fauna importada que sea peligrosa en harás de "tener una mascota exótica", los comestibles son saludables y no parecer haber dispositivos de espionaje."

Con esa información entregada espere la reacción de Isaac. El parpadeo un par de veces y dijo: "Bien, eso significa que ya puedes relájate".

Negativo el trabajo de una unidad E nunca termina.

"¿Y Nines?" Pregunto mirado a la sala de estar de un lado a otro.

"En su habitación". Respondió ella mirando fijamente a Isaac para asegurarse que no había sido abusado física/mental/sexualmente.

El pareció notar eso ya que solo se le quedó viendo con la ceja levantada: "¿Que?"

"Nada, solo me aseguro que todo esté bien."

"Veo....por cierto...¿Que tal está el apartamento?" Pregunto él aparentemente no oyendo previamente su evaluación, antes de aclarar: "Ya sabes...la vista, la disposición del cuarto y cantidad de luz."

O eso...

"9S ha evaluado cada cosa para ser lo mejor posible para ti." Respondió ella reconociendo su falta de habilidad en el ámbito de relajación humana: "Te asignó el cuarto en medio de nosotros, diseño una lista de cosas que posiblemente necesitaremos para tu cuidado además de conseguir el servicio de Netflix."

"Dile a ese enano que lo amo." Esas palabras causaron una extraña sensación en 2B.

_¿Que? ¿Es Isaac gay? Técnicamente hay evidencia de muchos humanos homosexuales que solo se han revelando como tal después de un tiempo. Pero decirlo así de golpe.... ¿Esta es una señal de confianza?_

_**2B. Exe has stop working**_.

Al ver qué 2B se quedó quieta, Isaac comenzó a pasar una mano frente a su cara para llamar su atención: "¿Hey 2B?"

** _2B.Exe File No Found._ **

Al ver cómo su amiga imitaba perfectamente una estatua de jardín, comenzó a preocuparse y tratar de descubrir que hacer. Solo se le ocurrió una cosa: "¡¡9S!! Algo le pasa a 2B"

El androide Shotacon salio de su habitación corriendo rápidamente, listo con su Pod blanco a cuestas.

"Isaac ¿Que paso exactamente?" Dijo el tratando de entender lo que ocurrió.

Sujetando a 2B, Isaac respondió: No sé lo juro. Solo se puso así de repente yo-."

Antes de poder terminar, la voz de 2B curiosamente fría llamo su atención: "Estoy bien Isaac, no necesita preocuparse por mí ¿No hay algo que quieras decirle a 9S?"

El de confundido por un momento antes de recordar a lo que se refería. Se dio la vuelta y le dijo: "A sí. Viejo te amo como el hermoso que nunca tuve y siempre quise."

Si, el....¿Aguarden que?

"Ha gracias Isaac. Es un honor de considerado un igual por usted cómo una familia." Respondió el androide shota.

2B solo era capaz de balbucear: "Si....no deberás....está bien..."

"2B ve a qué te revisen yo me encargaré del resto."

Mirándolo fijamente 2B supo que no era negociable. Inclinó la cabeza para asentir antes de caminar a su cuarto. Por alguna razón sintió una sensación de alivio similar a como lo haría después de completar una misión riesgosa. No sabía el por qué, pero era algo que disfrutaría por el mayor tiempo posible.

_ **Nier.** _

En la habitación privada del consejo de la humanidad cinco figura claves de reúnen alrededor de una mesa en forma de hologramas los cuales no podían ser usados por los demás miembros para descubrir la identidad de los demás.

El primer holograma hablo: "La investigación es concluyente: Hay un virus lógico en nuestro sistema. Séptimo ya está creando contramedidas."

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" Pregunto el tercer holograma.

El quitó holograma envío un archivo electrónico a los otros mientras sexto envía una transmisión audio visual:

"[Hemos descubierto que está infestación es manual. Alguien la provocó]"

"SacreBlu." Exclamó el cuarto holograma: "¿Quien haría algo como eso?"

"No tenemos idea" contestó el tercer holograma: "Pero si sabemos algo: Debemos vigilar a YoRHa, propongo la activación del protocolo Juvenal. Todos a favor."

6 de 6 hologramas levantaron la mano. Después de unos segundos las bajaron revelando una decisión unánime.

"Bien. Ahora el siguiente punto; ¿Quien será el remplazo de Segundo?"

Inmediatamente la sala quedó en silencio indicando que ninguno tenía un candidato.

"....perfecto...." Se quejo el tercero: "Al menos nos encargamos del anterior."

"Si." Fue lo único que dijo el primero: "Hoy era día de la basura de todos modos."

Con eso todos ellos guardaron silencio antes de apagarse uno por uno hasta que la habitación quedó completa vacía.

En el servidor principal de la Luna, el protocolo Juvenal comenzaba, enviando miles de sus su rutinas a todo el Búnker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentí una perturbación en la fuerza, como si un montón de Fushojis sangraran nasálmente y luego gritaran en agonía.


	15. Conocí a un Viajero de una Tierra Antigua. Parte 1

La oficina de el Séptimo Concejal, era según muchos, una de las más ostentosas de todas; llena de objetos de color dorado y purpura, había una enorme colección de arte y literatura así como una serie de recortes de periódicos acerca de los avances tecnologicos de la humanidad en los últimos cien años antes del WCS.

Dicha oficina se ubica dentro de las torre Tebas, en la zona más limítrofe de el domo que separa la inexistente atmósfera lunar del último refugio de la humanidad.

Dicha torre, poseía una fachada gótica por fuera pero lleno de luces y superficies de color dorada. Para llegar a la cima se debía usar un elevador que te llevaría al piso número 100 donde estaría el CEO de la compañía Albion.

Dentro de esta, actualmente, se podía ver a dos personas hablando frente a una reproducción de la estatua a Ramsés II mejor conocido como Ozymandias; Uno de ellos era un hombre mayor de pelo rubio con los costados del pelo ya plateados por la edad. Su rostro mostraba el paso del tiempo por medio de sus arrugas que comenzaban a pronunciarse a través de se expresión eternamente pensativa y melancólica. Usaba un traje de 3 piezas de color púrpura que combinaban con sus zapatos de lustrar del mismo color.

Esta persona se sirvió una copa de vino desde un minibar que tenía al lado de su escritorio. Le dio un sorbo antes de hablarle a la otra figura en la habitación: "Oí que mi hijo a llegado. Que fue interrogado por el resto del consejo debido a un incidente que se ha mantenido fuera de el conocimiento público ¿Es eso cierto?"

"Si" respondió la otra persona que resultó siendo Jihl su mano derecha y secretaria desde los tiempos del viejo mundo antes de que todo llegase a su fin. Ella sostenía un artefacto similar a una tablet solo que era completamente transparente con un tono dorado y era aún más delgada. Escribió unos cuantos comandos en ella y automáticamente apareció una foto de Isaac. "Actualmente están deliberando si tomar esto como una amenaza sería o convertirlo en la responsabilidad de una tarea de trabajo especial".

El empresario solo soltó un "Hmmp" seco antes de dar un sorbo a su copa. El estaba mas que seguro que tratarían de barrer todo el incidente debajo del tapete. Es por eso que debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

Jihl decidió seguir con su informe. "Se le asignó un piso Franco en una zona cerca de nuevo Shinjuku, según los encargados, el...¿espere yo-? No se si leí mal". La joven secretaria miro de nuevo su documento electrónico. Después de leerlo nuevamente, ella informo con algo de incredulidad. "Parece...que vive con una unidad de batalla y una unidad escáner y fue bastante reticente de separarse de ellos".

"¿En serio?" Pregunto el CEO con un ligero brillo en los ojos antes de darse la vuelta a ver la estatua de el faraón egipcio: "Eso es....interesante. enviale a alguien que le informe que necesito hablar con él. Eso hora de que nos reunamos."

Jihl solo asintió, antes de retirarse, dejando solo al hombre mayor el cual comenzó a hacer cálculos en su mente.

**Nier.**

Entre mas cambian las cosas mas igual se vuelven. Eso es algo que Isaac oyó una vez pero nunca pudo entender hasta ahora.

Caminando por las calles de la Célula Lunar, había hecho varios descubrimientos:

La ciudad en la célula lunar era un reproducción exacta de la ciudad de Tokio; Con sus edificios simulando los barrios de Shibuya hasta Shinjuku. Los 23 reconstruidos a una imagen casi perfecta. Palabra clave "casi" ya que había diferencias no tan sutiles; Para comenzar los letreros estaban en Inglés y no Japonés debido a que esté último era un lenguaje más conocido entre todos los sobrevivientes de el proyecto Vault. Supuso que esto era una especie de forma de subir la moral a los sobrevivientes, demostrando que aunque habían perdido la original, aún podrían reconstruirla y volver a habitarla.

No había verdaderos automóviles, en vez de eso había vehículos inteligentes que eran de uso público y que recordaba más a una plataforma con techo móvil que a otra cosa. Y claro, lo más llamativo, la mayoría de empleados eran de hecho "Droides" en vez de androides estilo YoRHa o La Resistencia.

La diferencia con estos era su forma básica la que parecía un humanoide, similar a la de una persona metida en un traje de fibra sintética con una máscara blanca inexpresiva que variaba de diseño de uno a otro, sus voces sonaban monótonas en un sentido más bien desapasionado.....

Era curioso como sonaban diferentes a 2B aún cuando el efecto era el mismo.

En fin volviendo al tema, la mayoría de empleos de baja gama: limpieza, seguridad, comercio minorista, etc, eran ocupados por estos droides. Literalmente la tienda de ropa de la que acaba de salir estaba siendo atendida por un Droide con acento escoses sin ningún signo de que haya un empleador humano cerca lo que significa que estos androides tienen sus órdenes desde una zona central.

Esto le llevo a temer que las personas en la luna estén comenzando a caer en la mecanización de su vida y decidan olvidar la tierra por el hecho de que la mera acción se considere tediosa.

Isaac solo había estado aquí por 3 días y ya se sentía incómodo.

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Isaac?" Una voz cibernética y calmante llamo su atención a su lado derecho. Ahí, parada a su lado, se encontraba 2B con su Pod flotando detrás de ella. "¿Necesitas ir a un hospital?".

"¿Me veo tan mal?" Pregunto él mirando a su cuidadora no es de extrañar que ella note su mal humor aún cuando trate de disimularlo.

"No, solo decaído". Respondió ella mientras lo miraba fijamente. "Es como cuando te quedabas mucho tiempo dentro de la mansión."

Si, supuso que era una cosa.

"Mira estoy bien". Miro alrededor con algo de aceptación a regañadientes. "Solo.....no se, es demasiado igual a antes para mí gusto".

Ciertamente, el nunca fue una persona feliz por el contacto social más allá de lo necesario. Es por eso que se le podía considerar antisocial del todo, pero estar en esta situación era bastante incómodo para él. Ella por otro lado no entendía como era eso posible:

"No entiendo ¿Eso no debería hacerte feliz? El hecho de que tú civilización se este reconstruyendo de manera idéntica, debería llenarte de... Felicidad".

Eso era cierto, debía estarlo pero.... ¡Hmmp! No, simplemente no podía sentirse así por alguna razón.

"Mira no te preocupes por mí. Solo debo aclimatarme".

Con eso ella parecía estar de acuerdo: "Entendido".

Resuelto eso, ambos caminaron en dirección al centro comercial, esperando conseguir alimentos. La nevera en su nuevo apartamento estaba parcialmente vacía aparte de una canasta de bienvenida con fruta... Fruta sintética.

Jamás creyó que una piña podía ser de color azul.

'Ewwww' el mero hecho de recordarlo le daba escalofríos.

El vestía una camisa negra, a juego con sus pantalones negros y zapatillas blancas. Atrás había quedado el traje de una pieza dado por YoRHa y su sistema de trabajo en la muñeca. Ahora era, temporalmente, un civil. Un civil que iría de compras.

Rápidamente salieron de su calle hasta una de las "Paradas" de transporte público, ubicada en una de las esquinas de la calle, parecía ser igual a una de los autobuses, incluso había unas personas paradas ahí: Una chica con una bufanda rosa algo larga que miraba lo que parecía una especie de Smartphone, un hombre que de hecho parecía ser un asalariado esteritípico y un chico algo Punk.

Verlos vestidos de esa manera tan...normal en vez de un de los monos de protección YoRHa lo hizo mirar hacia abajo a su propia ropa: Una sudadera negra con un símbolo de un fénix blanco, un par de pantalones azules y unas botas negras.

La chica de la bufanda vestía con una falda azul y un suéter verde oscuro así como un par de botas caqui. El asalariado era algo gordo y su traje estaba algo lleno así como tener una entrada pronunciada en la frente. El punk era el más curioso: Una camisa raída de color negro con mangas rasgadas, pantalones azules con rasgaduras y pelo negro en mohak y botas militares blindadas. Su rostro tenía una serie de piercing dorados y su párpados izquierdo estaba rasgado.

Todos ellos no parecieron notar la llegada de ambos a la parada ocupados en sus asuntos. ¿En serio? Gente, hay una androide de batalla con la capacidad para destruir máquinas letales parada a unos centímetros de ellos y ellos no lo notan.

2B tambien parece darse cuenta de esto y decide acercarse cada vez más a Isaac, el cual pasa su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros por alguna razon que el mismo no comprende. Ella solo lo ve por unos momentos antes de mirar nuevamente a la calle. Ambos ignoran el hecho de que los otras tres personas cerca han estado viendolos como ha escondidas; la chica de la bufanda a estado fingiendo mirar su telefono móvil desde que llegaron y los ha espiado mesmerisada por la extraña belleza que ambos exudan juntos, hombros con hombros. El hombre asalariado se sintio particularmente incómodo y confundido. Por un lado sabia que ella era una máquina por otro le recordaba los días en que salia con su esposa antes de la catástrofe. Y el punk....el solo podía ver a 2B como un objeto de deseo carnal pensando en mil formas de deshacerse del rubio. 

Antes que algo pudiera pasar, el transporte llegó: Era, como ya se había mencionado, una especie de plataforma que usaba la fuerza electromagnética como medio de desplazamiento. Tenía un techo blanco de algun polímero impermeable (solo dios sabe para que) y estaba completamente desprovisto de algun tipo de control manual, indicando así que se trataba de un vehículo que sigue un patrón preestablecido por una computadora central.

Dejaron que los demás subieran primero antes de que Isaac la mirara y preguntara: "¿Lista?"

"Si" Dijo ella con un tono serio pero mas humano. Cuando Isaac retiro su brazo de sus hombros, ella se sintio extraña por un momento, ella barrio dicha sensación antes de subir a la plataforma seguida de Isaac.

Una vez dentro, el vehículo comenzó a viajar por su ruta predeterminada. Ellos tenían una copia digital de un mapa y sabian a donde se dirigían.

Al mercado de Productos Orgánicos.

**Nier.**

El Mercado de Productos Orgánicos; Una serie de puestos que venden productos aparentemente mas sanos que los demás. Era el distribuidor de productos alimenticios mas cercano a su residencia actual.

A 2B le gustaba esto. No había posibilidad de que Isaac consiguiera algo que solo afectara su salud negativamente.

Ella miro alrededor del lugar, notando que a diferencia de los demas lugares este sitio solo era atendido por humanos.

"Cuantos humanos". Murmuro ella en voz baja. Su Pod pareció oírla y seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Con su voz artificial pronunció: **"23".**

'Eso es...mas de lo que alguna vez creí ver'. Pensó para si misma al mismo tiempo que analizaba el lugar: Aún estando en la luna, no había podido ver a muchos humanos debido a que todos preferían quedarse en sus casas y enviar a los Droides a hacer su trabajo, a excepción de Isaac que es según él "un manitas" desde joven.

"No puedo creer que solo haya un lugar disponible cerca y que sea solo venda comida orgánica." Se quejo Isaac mientras sostenía una canasta roja, colgando en su antebrazo izquierdo. "Es como una pesadilla."

En ese momento, el Pod decidió compartir un dato de información importante:** "Respuesta: A diferencia del Bunker que trataban de mantener su salud mental en buen estado a través de la concesión de caprichos, el concejo de la luna se mantiene firme en su objetivo de mantener a la población en un buen estado físico para evadir problemas como la obesidad y problemas cardíacos."**

Esto hizo pensar a Isaac, el cual miro de manera sería adelante de él antes de hablar: "Osea que el Búnker me pagaba cumpliendo mis caprichos".

**"En efecto."**

Isaac murmuro algo en voz baja mientras miraba su lista de compras. Una vez término, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos en búsqueda de lo que necesitaba. Había hecho esa lista junto a 9S, después de revisar por todo el nuevo apartamento.

2B por su lado se pregunto para si misma, cual sería la diferencia entre la dieta normal de Isaac y estos "producto orgánicos" que tanto pare e odiar. Al fin y al cabo, estos productos se suponen que son más sanos y mejor para el consumo humano. Observo como Isaac sostenía un producto de cualquier tipo frente a él después se escogerlo de los escaparates de entre otros varios que en teoría eran lo mismo y analizarlo por un tiempo antes de devolverlo a su lugar, repetir el proceso antes de finalmente elegir uno que cumplía con los desconocido estándares humanos. Miró en dirección a un Droide y noto que esté toma el primer producto antes de meterlo en su canastilla y pasar al siguente artículo en su lista.

Esto la hizo pensar, si de alguna manera, los humanos tenían algún tipo de instinto que les permitía detectar el objeto que más se alineaban con sus necesidades actuales....o era otra de sus particulares que los androides nunca entenderían.

Fue cuando la canasta de Isaac se lleno, que ella se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de productos tenía una apariencia diferente a la de los registros. Supuso que era por culpa de la manipulación genética y todo eso. Isaac camino hasta él puesto del tendero, el cual era otro Droide con un delantal verde que tenía impreso el nombre del local. Kame Yu.

Segun su data, el poseía una cuenta de créditos bastante grande, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero.

Una vez pago, ambos salieron del establecimiento. El ambiente debe ser muy diferente para Isaac; En la tierra el siempre estaba en un eterno día soleado mientras que aqui siempre está de noche. En la tierra estaba solo, aquí está rodeado por su semejantes. Así que...

_¿Por qué se ve tan triste?_

Ella no pudo seguir con su línea de pensamiento, debido a que un vehículo bajo del cielo y se poso frente a ellos: El vehículo era un Spinner, una especie de automóvil designado por el concejo para el uso de oficiales de la ley. Era igual a un Interceptor de apariencia futurista el cual en vez de ruedas poseía una serie de esferas azules neón las cuales era la fuente de su levitación, eran generadores de MaSO.

Cuando se detuvo completamente, una de sus puertas se abrió. De el salio una mujer vestida con un traje militar, blanco mate, pelo negro corte de pixie y una boina. En su pecho, en su chaleco antibalas, tenía escrito: Moon Cell Forces. Ella miro a Isaac con sus ojos cafe y pregunto:

"¿Agente Asimov?" Su voz era bastante brusca y poco refinada. Casi cómo la de un hombre.

"Ehh...si". Respondió Isaac mirándola confundido.

"Soy la agente Vázquez". Dijo ella antes de sacar una placa de su antebrazo: "El Séptimo Concejal, pide su presencia."

El ruido de una aguja se podía oír caer desde kilómetros antes de que Isaac dijera:

"A mierda".


	16. Conocía a un viajero de tierras extrañas parte 2.

Para 2B, el tener que viajar en la parte posterior del Spinner fue algo...degradante: Cuando la hembra humana le indico que subiera al vehículo, parecía contrariada al ver qué Isaac quería que lo acompañara a ver a su padre. La oficial había declarado que "No era necesario llevar ESO con él al edificio" ya que poseían un excelente sistema de seguridad. A eso, Isaac reaccionó diciendo que ELLA no se iba a separar de él por ningún motivo pero que agradecía su preocupación muchas gracias. La última parte la dijo con claro sarcasmo.

Entonces la oficial Vázquez, alegó que de ser así, la mantuviera vigilada. Algo a lo que Isaac acepto.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso y nadie dijo nada, siendo la única voz que se podía oír, la de la radio cuando se informaba de alguna actualización.

El Spinner, voló por varios edificios, los cuales tenían una enorme cantidad de anuncios holográficos, los cuales iban desde letreros que informaban que cierto edificio proporciona algun servicio y/o producto. Otros eran solamente acerca de noticias que sucedíanen alguna parte de la Célula Lunar.

Curiosamente, no veía actualizaciones de los esfuerzos de guerra.

La oficial Vázquez decidió encender el radio incorporado de la patrulla y reprodujo una estación local, donde él locutor comenzó a narrar las noticias con una voz extraña:

_"Están hollendo la AXZ, donde las noticias nunca paran; Está mañana, el concejo de la humanidad hizo pública la noticia de avance significativo en la India, muchas personas de hecho afirman la captura de Nueva Delhi."_

_"En otras noticias, el primer grupo de idols completamente formado por androides a alcanzado el éxito inmediato en especial los jóvenes."_

El comentarista hizo un ruido como el de un aullido canino antes de continuar:

_"Además, el Séptimo Concejal ha autorizado un nuevo grupo de trabajo, el cual aún es un misterio. Ahora para que ya no tengan que oír a este hombre viejo, aquí les dejo una joya retro: Das Model de Krafter."_

Cuando el locutor termino de hablar comenzó a reproducirse una canción en el idioma alemán, la cual no poseía un estribillo y habla sobre un modelo que impresiona a los hombres cuando solo quiere dar lo mejor para la cámara.

La canción era buena, relajante hasta cierto punto, noto como la cabeza de Isaac comenzó a hacer un movimiento con su cabeza que ella comenzó a imitar; Primero lento, luego a la misma velocidad que Issac, de lado a lado, al ritmo de la música. Isaac comenzó a tararear la tonada. Usando sus sentidos mejorados, noto como el ritmo de la canción caminaba sus patrones de comportamiento, pareciendo más relajado que cuando llegó a la luna.

Después de que esa canción termino, la oficial, maniobró de manera brusca a la derecha, en dirección a una especie de túnel el cual estaba ligeramente alejada de la cuidad. Era ligeramente oscuro, con solo unas luces en la parte exterior.

Ella sintió como que: el vehículo se inclinó un poco y se estabilizó de forma mecánica así como la oficial dejo de mover las manos, lo que significa que una inteligencia artificial de bajo poder había comenzado a controlar el vehículo.

El túnel era largo y sin iluminación, casi como si desearan que nadie supiera el camino por si mismo. 'huh' muy cuidadoso; Solo aquellos con la IA predeterminada lograrían llegar, solo el diseñador sabría cuantos sistema de defensas había en el túnel. Una enorme luz blanca causo que sus censores ópticos se desajustarán por un momento antes de lograr adaptarse en un tiempo menor al 0.21 segundos. Isaac no tuvo tanta suerte y cubrió sus ojos con una mano.

Después de exactamente 2 minutos 45 segundos, llego al otro extremo del túnel.

"Estamos aquí señor". Oyó a la oficial decir mientras el Spinner descendía lentamente; La aeronave se detuvo en lo que parecía ser una parqueo antiguo, frente a un edificio de gran tamaño y con una evidente falta de anuncio. Era predominante púrpura con adornos dorados además de tener un letrero con la palabra Veidt pintadas en morado eléctrico.

¿Eso significa que el apellido de Isaac es Veidt?

Sin perder tiempo, ambos pasajeros, incluido su Pod, se bajaron del vehículo mientras la conductora simplemente transmitía un mensaje a través de su radio.

"Señor" dijo la oficial Vázquez antes de réencender el motor y comenzar conducir hasta la salida, dejando ambos con la necesidad de caminar hasta la entrada.

Una vez cerca, 2B logro notar que; Aunque ese edificio funcionara como una oficina de comercio, no había más de 3 firmas de calor, según lo informado por su Pod curioso.

Una frente a las puertas dobles de cristal, estás se abrieron dejando que los tres entraran. Una vez dentro, Isaac se puso extrañamente tenso, lo que cuando que ella se sintiera preocupada por él.

"Bienvenido-dos" dijo un voz desde la recepción detrás de un escritorio. La voz pertenece a la misma mujer que recibió a Isaac en el Hangar al llegar. Era claro por medio de su desliz que ella no esperaba que Isaac desobedecíera la orden de venir sólo, así que trato de ignorar su equivocación y siguió de nuevo: "Espero que haya disfrutado de su tiempo en la célula lunar hasta ahora".

"Gracias Jihl". Dijo el con un tono que a según ella, basada en su habla, era forzado. "Sabes si mi padre está disponible."

Era obvio que el sabía la respuesta según los datos de 9S era parte del "protocolo social" que los humanos usaban tanto.

"Si, le diré que viniste". Dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a un elevador en la sala, cuyas puertas se cerraron casi de inmediato, dejándolos completamente solos.

Sin saber que mas hacer, ella inicio el protocolo social de hablar de algo extremadamente obvió.

"Así que...estas son las oficinas de tu padre". Pregunto 2B mientras miraba a Isaac, cuyo ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado enormemente desde que habían llegado al edificio. Él comenzó a mover su cabeza de lado a lado, en lo que la androide reconoció era una señal de alto estrés. El debió notar el silencio incómodo en el que se habían metido y comenzó a hablar.

"Si". Dijo en un tono algo bajo. "Puedes reconocerlo fácilmente; Cada decoración es un oda a su egocentrismo".

Cómo enfatizar la última parte, el extendió sus brazos apuntando a todo alrededor. 2B lo siguió con su mirada dándose cuenta de a qué se refería; En la recepción se podía observar una serie de mosaicos que demostraban a la misma persona rodeada de lo que ella solo podía imaginar eran sus diversos logros: Desde la fundación de centros médicos hasta el descubrimiento de nuevas invenciones, cada centímetro del recinto era dedicada a este hombre.

El padre de Isaac.

El ambiente era lo que Isaac llamaria incómodo, casi como en el viaje hasta acá. Pensando en como animarlo y sacarlo de su estado tenso, ella le ordeno a su Pod que sintonízara con la radio local.

**"Roger"**. Respondió la pequeña máquina antes de comenzar a reproducir musica.

_~Her Daddy got a big aeroplane~_

_~Her Mommy hold allá the family cash~_

_~A beautiful blow, I stay ay the corner~_

_~She Is living in and out of tune~_

_~Hey you. You'er losing, you'er losing, you'er losing, you'er losing You Vitamin C._

_~Hey you. You'er losing, you'er losing, you'er losing, you'er losing Hoy Vitamin C. You Vitamin C._

Ciertamente 2B no entendía lo que el intérprete quería dale a entender solo que que aparentemente no parecia hacer efecto en Isaac el cual seguía igual de tenso.

Con un simple movimiento de manos, la androide le indico a su Pod que se detuviera. El dejo de reproducir la música y se mantuvo estacionario.

Después de unos momentos de silencio Isaac solo la miro y dejo escapar un suspiro antes de cambiar su seño fruncido y decir: "Gracias, por tratar de animarme y todo eso".

Con esas palabras, la caja negra de 2B comenzó a calentarse un poco, lo suficiente como para que su Pod le enviara un mensaje en el que le indica que debe consultar a la unidad 9S para un chequeo.

Antes de poder decir algo más, el timbre de el elevador los hizo mirar a su dirección, a el elevador ahora vacío que estaba ahí esperando por él.

"En fin..debo ir". Dijo el antes de caminar me dirección a el elevador, antes de oír a 2B gritarle.

"¿No se me permite ir contigo?" Ella casi dejar salir un tono suplicante de no ser por su fuerza de voluntad.

El solo se volteo a sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que su padre lo esperaba únicamente a él. Sin decir más el entro al elevador y subió hasta el último piso.

**Nier. OST: Lacrimosa. Mozart.**

El espacio personal de un hombre dice mucho sobre si mismo y la oficina de el concejal Veidt no era la excepción; Con su magnánima estatua de el faraón Ramsés II conocido como Ozymandias así como el gusto por lo dorado, era claro decir que el se veía a si mismo en alto.

Sentado en su silla de cuero púrpura de espaldas a el elevador, el hombre de 45 años biológicos, de pelo rubio con costados plateados, se deleitaba con una pieza de música antigua mientras bebía una copa de vino de una cosecha de 1889.... O por lo menos una buena imitación.

Maldecirá a los cielos por la destrucción del buen vino.

Mientras, esperaba la llegada de su hijo.

Su único pariente vivo de sangre.

El había logrado grandes obras antes de el incidente de Tokyo y la Madre Bestia así como el WSC que mato al resto de la humanidad: Desde descubrir curas para varias enfermedades hasta fundar varía causas benéficas su nombre fue sinónimo de búsqueda por el progreso.

El estaba ya cerca de salvar a las personas de la escasés de energía cuando eso apareció....

El ruido de la campana del elevador, llamo su atención, causando que se diera la vuelta para ver entrar a su hijo.

Ahí parado en el elevador, había un joven de entre 17 a 19 años, con pelo rubio y ojos verdes los cuales tenían ojeras oscurecidas debajo así como una tez pálidas.

"Hola padre". Dijo el con una voz grave y carente de emoción.

"Hola hijo". Respondió de vuelta con el mismo tono. "Ven siéntate, tenemos mucho de hablar".

La puertas de el elevador se cerraron, dejando en secreto de lo que hablaron...

Al menos por tres días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y Cliffhanger! Perdón por eso pero necesito

**Author's Note:**

> Habrá elementos de Drakengard. Esta historia es 2BxOC, si eres alguien que prefiera 2Bx9S me temo que está no es una historia para ti.


End file.
